In View of the King
by wcsb500
Summary: Jon Targaryen is the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He has an easy life until he is betrothed to Willas Tyrell. Of course, nothing goes to plan and the prince of all Westeros, Robb Stark, decides he must have Jon for his own.


In view of the King

Chapter 1: At His Brother's Mercy

My name is Jon Targaryen and this is the story of how I became the spouse to Robb, King of the Seven Kingdoms. I was the second child of Lord Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Elia Martell. We lived on Dragonstone, the ancestral home of House Targaryen. I had learned early on that I was an omega and before my dear mother died in childbirth with, six years after birth, she told me that one day I would marry a great lord. She told me I was pretty, she told me I was smart, and she told me my silver locks and purple eyes were simply irresistible.

My father, Rhaegar, was tall and strong. He was always kind to me and he appreciated my talks. He'd often take me on long walks around the wet island, telling me of his father and his father's father, telling me of tales of the greatness of Valyria and the greatness of their dragons. My father was a great man. He died when I was 16 and, in turn, my elder brother Aegon was made Lord of Dragonstone.

Aegon was tall and smart and handsome and an alpha. He was six years older than I. He was all I had and I was all he had. I still recall a summer day on the island that forever altered my life…..

Aegon smiled at me and asked, "Jon, would you care for a walk around the isle? I have exciting news for you."

I smiled and nodded my head. It was so seldom that we had any news on the island. It could often be cold and lonely. "Yes of course. I'd like that very much."

The walk between the great hall and the shore was considerable. It involved a far walk between on the stairs, as Dragonstone was an island on great height and the castle had built at the very top of it. I had originally been annoyed the long stairs, but as I grew older, I learned to appreciate the excitement that it often afforded. Once we reached the very bottom of the stairs, Aegon informed me of his surprise.

"I'm nearly 23 and I'm far overdue for a wife. I've done some looking around for a wife that would appease me and I've found Jeyne of House Arryn."

I was a bit taken aback, mostly because I had never known Aegon to be particularly responsible or mindful of his duties as lord. And I must say, a certain sense of pride for my brother was over me that moment.

I smiled, "That's wonderful news, Aegon. I'm sure that she will make a wonderful addition to the household. I'll be most pleased to make her acquaintance."

Aegon smiled back at me and said, "I knew you'd say something like that. She'll be a wonderful. She's the daughter of a great house and her family is prepared to give copious amounts as long as I marry her." He smiled even wider and it appeared as though he was truly happy. Then, he frowned.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly worried.

He sighed and explained, "I'm sorry Jon, but I've made arrangements for you to marry as well. You see, mother was 16 when she and father were married. You're an omega and it's your time. I'm sorry."

I frowned. I knew that sometime soon I would have to marry, but I thought that I might be given some say in it at least. "Who is it?" I quietly asked.

"Lord Willas Tyrell, heir to the Reach."

I took a step back from Aegon, confused. "Willas Tyrell? How is he, Aegon?"

Aegon look at the shore and quietly muttered, "He's 33. And I should probably mention that he does have a leg injury. He can't walk without a cane."

I stepped back again, totally distraught. "Why, Aegon? Why must this be my fate?"

"He's a nice man! He'll be good to you and if he's not, just write to me and I'll run him through my sword. House Tyrell is the second richest house in all of Westeros and you'd be surprised how many people would kill for any opportunity like this. Besides, Lord Willas has written to me and he is most excited for your wedding."

I furrowed my brows and asked, "When is it?"

"In a few weeks. Willas and his family are in the capital, staying at the Red Keep with King Eddard. The festival of the Sun is nearing and House Tyrell has always taken an active role in it. You will be married there, in King's Landing."

I was beyond confused. The festival of the Sun was in a mere amount of weeks. I sighed and asked, "When do I depart?"

"Tomorrow."

Chapter 2: A Lord's Betrothed

Blackwater Bay was a vast sea of black water, so I decided it was aptly named. This was only my second trip to the mainland and the first time was considerably more enjoyable. On the ship, I found very little to excite me, other than talking to Aegon, which was a bit awkward for me, considering that I was still very annoyed with him.

I stood on the bow of the ship, staring at the water, as I heard footsteps approach behind me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice asked. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Aegon, the voice was so familiar. I didn't turn around to look at him, nor did I even respond. But he wasn't wrong; Blackwater Bay was beautiful in a dark and cold sort of way.

I heard him sigh and he continued, "Are you still upset with me? I've apologized a hundred times already. Besides, I've explained to you that Willas will be good to you. I swear he will. On my honor, I swear that no harm will come upon you."

I still refused to turn around, even though I knew I was being a bit silly. I had heard of Willas Tyrell before and I knew that he was not a bad man. And even if he was, I knew that Aegon would never allow me to be berated nor mistreated. But still, I refused to turn around.

"I hadn't intended to give this to you at this point, but maybe it is better that I do it now, since you'd like to be so doubtful in me. I have a letter written to you by your betrothed himself, Willas. I wanted to give it to you tomorrow, right before you meet him. But I'll give it you now, so that it might soothe your mind that you will be well taken care of and well cared for."

He came beside and held it out to me, but I didn't take it. I could literally feel myself being immature and absurd but strangely I couldn't stop myself. Aegon seemed a bit annoyed too and it was clear to me that I was testing his patience. He huffed at me and put the letter on the floor, "I'll leave it here, in case you'd like to look at it. I'm going back to my room for the night, if you'd like to talk to your own brother later. We arrive tomorrow and hopefully you'll adopt a better attitude then." He turned on his heel and left, making clunking noises on his way back to his quarters.

I promised to apologize to him later for my intransigence. I slowly turned my attention to the letter on the ground. It was green and had been written in gold ink, a true anomaly to any letter that I had ever seen before him. I was fascinated by and I knelt down to it. It was sealed by a rose and I knew well enough that the rose was the symbol of House Tyrell, the symbol of my betrothed and apparently, soon to be my own personal symbol.

I carefully pealed of the seal, not wanting to rip the letter before I could get a chance to read it. Once I had finally opened it, I carefully read its contents:

Lord Jon of House Targaryen,

My name is Lord Willas of House Tyrell and I hear that I am to be your husband. Your brother and my grandmother seem to have struck up a deal and they have both decided that such a match would be advantageous of House Tyrell and House Targaryen. I'll be completely honest with you; I admit that I was pleased to hear such news. I had already been thinking that I was far too old not to be married, as my younger brother Loras was just recently married to the Lord of Storm's Edge himself. I'll be sure to not ask too much of you, as I know that you are several years my junior. Also, I do make a firm promise to care for you and be good to you. I have never understood when alphas disrespect their omegas and I promise you that I will never hurt you, physically or otherwise. I'd like to think that you will like Highgarden. It's a very large and lavish estate and you will be given all the freedom to act as you please. I'm not quite sure what you like yet, but when I do, I'll be sure that you are given everything that you please. You will not be treated as anything but the dragon you are, thus I swear to you.

Lord Willas of House Tyrell

I took a deep breath once I finished reading it. Willas had made himself out to be a kind man and though I knew that men often lied, I felt certain that Willas was a kind and gentle man. I felt somewhat remorseful for giving Aegon such a hard time about my betrothal and I knew that my circumstances could be far worse. As Willas said himself, there are many alphas who like to mistreat their omegas and Willas had specified to me that he was not one of such alphas.

I folded the letter, as I moved back into the center of the ship. I walked down the single hall and I passed through the quarters and decided that I would make a visit to my dear brother. I knocked softly upon the door and quietly said, "It's Jon."

I heard a quick scuffle and soon the door was opened. Aegon stood at the door, blocking the entrance so I wouldn't be able to enter. He raised an eyebrow and simply spoke, "Yes?"

He was annoyed with me and I knew it. I had given him a hard time and I had been purposefully difficult and it had proven a talent of mine to be stubborn and cold. I bit my lip and quietly muttered, "I read Willas's letter. He seems very kind. I'm glad that he's the one that you've arranged for me. I know that the reality of my circumstances could be much worse."

I was certain that I had said all the right words for him to be forgiving and I knew that I had succeeded once his face softened. He gave me a half smile and said, "Well of course he's kind. I wouldn't allow you to be betrothed to a man that isn't. Did you think that I would put you in such a circumstance, just so I simply could have more money? Surely you think better of me than that."

He was clearly upset with me. Aegon could occasionally be this way, sensitive and emotional. "I didn't that at all. I was just upset that I hadn't even been given the opportunity to make any sort of judgment on my own husband. I had always known that you would have the last say about who I married, but I thought that you would at least have the decency to inform me of your decision long before the day before we embark for my marriage."

I had long learned how to deal with alphas. It's best to make them feel that you are not upset with them themselves, just by the circumstances that they have caused. Otherwise, it could turn somewhat violent and unfortunate. As expected, Aegon admitted his wrongdoing. "You're right. I should have told you what was happening long before I did. I understand why you would be upset with me. But tomorrow, we will arrive in King's Landing and you will meet your betrothed. Then, soon after, in the court of King Eddard, you will marry Willas. I know that he is not what you would have liked, but he is the alpha that you will marry. Do you understand?"

Under protest, I nodded. "Yes."

Aegon nodded. "Run along now, back to your quarters. We have a big day tomorrow and it is of paramount importance that you are well rested and ready to affable and agreeable."

I nodded and left.

The morning after, I woke to see two serving girls standing in my quarters.

The pretty blonde one on the left spoke first, "Lord Aegon told us to make you were properly dressed for your debut in King's Landing."

I sighed; it was definitely something Aegon would do. "What did he tell you to do?"

The girl on the right then spoke, "We're supposed to cut your hair a bit and dress you."

I gasped in response. My hair, my own silver curls? To be perfectly honest, hair had gotten a bit unruly as of late, but I rarely had any visitors or alphas to impress on Dragonstone, so there was truly no point in attempting to maintain it.

The pretty blonde on the left must have known what I was thinking, because she then said, "I know how all the pretty boy omegas wear their hair in King Eddard's court, but none of them have silver curls like yours. I truly promise you that you will be the envy of them all. Trust me."

I took a breath and rose from the bed. I sat in the chair beside the pretty blonde girl and I heard her chuckle. "Your betrothed will be most delighted by your sight, my lord. I swear it."

They worked on me for the better part of an hour. The dressed me lavishly, in clothes that were so sumptuous I felt that I was walking on air. As a finishing touch, they placed a ring of blue roses on my bed. The pretty blonde said at last, "You look gorgeous. Your alpha will have quite a time trying to keep his hands from your body."

I blushed. I took a deep breath and left my room. The ship had docked a few hours before. I met Aegon, who had also cut his hair, on the deck. He smiled when he saw me. "Oh Jon, you look all grown up. Truly magnificent."

I smiled and he said, "It's time to leave the ship. Would you care to know the itinerary for today?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I would."

"We leave the ship and we'll be taken to the Tyrell's summer estate. We'll be residing there throughout our stay in King's Landing. After our visit with the Tyrell's you'll be taken to dinner with the royal family."

What? "Wait, Aegon. Whatever do you mean?"

He bit his lip and said, "Well Willas has long been an advisor to King Eddard, especially now that his health is fading. I doubt he'll actually be at dinner tonight. I'd bet that it'll only be Prince Robb and Princess Sansa."'

I was beyond fluster. Why was Aegon developing a habit of telling me these things so last minute? He should have told me long ago that I would be dining with the royal family. "Will you be there?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not of high enough rank to dine with the royal family. Technically neither are you, but you are the betrothed of a man who is high enough so concessions have been made."

I nodded slowly, very much afraid, but admittedly, a bit excited too.

It wasn't a far march from the port to the Tyrell's summer estate and it we arrived in hardly any time. Aegon stepped out of the carriage first and I went second, with Aegon offering unnecessarily to help me out of the carriage. The estate was large and it was nothing like I had seen before. A single man was standing outside the door. It clearly wasn't Willas, as the man had fully functioning legs.

Aegon and I approached and the man bowed to us, "Welcome Lord Aegon, Lord Jon. I'm a simple footman to House Tyrell. I'll show you to the hall, where the Tyrells are waiting for you now."

We followed the footman to the great hall. There, there was an old woman, a pretty young woman with dark hair, and a man with metal braces on his left leg and a cane held in right hand. I knew that was my betrothed. Despite his leg, I found Willas to be a fairly handsome man. He was dressed in bright green with a rose brooch pinned to his chest.

The old lady spoke, "Welcome to King's Landing my lords."

I looked to Aegon, as he frequently did. But he simply looked back at me. He was making it clear to me that this was going to be my family and therefore it would be my duty to deal with them.

"Thank you very much, my lady. You have such a pretty estate."

She simply laughed. "No, my lord. This estate belongs to your betrothed. It will be your estate very soon."

I looked at Willas and he opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the dark hair lady to his side. "Welcome, Lord Jon. I must say you are very pretty. I am Lady Margaery and I will be your sister." She came very close to me and she kissed my cheeks, first the left, then the right.

Then, the old lady spoke again. "Lord Aegon, would you care to view the gardens with Lady Margaery and me? It's such a beautiful time to view the flowers."

I looked at Aegon but he did not look at me. "Yes, my lady, I would love to view the gardens with you and Lady Margaery."

"After me, then." The footman escorted Aegon and the two Tyrells to the gardens, leaving me alone with my betrothed. He walked over to me slowly, using his cane to walk. When he finally made his way to me, he gently grabbed my right hand and kissed it. "It is my greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Jon."

I politely smiled at him and returned, "The pleasure is mine, my lord."

"If you don't mind, I must say that you are the prettiest omega I've ever set my eyes upon."

I blushed. I wasn't quite sure how to respond how to words like that, as I've so seldom been privy to compliments like that. "Thank you, my lord."

He raised his right eyebrow, "Have I stepped too far? If I have, I make a thousand apologies to you."

He was being very kind and considerate. "No, my lord, you've made no offense. I think you are a very handsome man."

He smiled, "Really? Even with this leg?" He looked down at this left leg with metal braces.

I nodded. "Yes, I do." I wanted to know how it happened. I felt somewhat rude asking it so openly, but if he was to be my husband, then it was only right that I should know about what his past. "What happened to your leg?"

His face made an indeterminable face, but he spoke anyway. "It happened some time ago. It was a jousting incident with the Prince of Dorne."

"Oh." Was all I could muster. "Thank you for telling me that."

He smiled, "You're most welcome. Thank you for asking." There was a bit of silence, then he said, "Let's go over to the table and talk some business, yes?"

I nodded. The formalities were nice but it was indeed time to talk frankly. We moved to the tables and I was careful not to walk faster than Willas, which I think he appreciated. When we finally arrived at the table, he pulled out a chair for me. Then, he sat down and we begun to talk.

"I'm fairly aware that you may not want to be married to me, as I am much older and have a bad leg, but I swear that I will be good to you and you will be well treated. I will love you to the ends of the world and back, if you allow me to."

I fidgeted with my thumbs, not quite looking at him. As previously stated, such declarations were foreign and alien to me, but I did my very best to give Willas an answer that was both appropriate and affectionate. "I'll be good to you as well, I promise. I'll give you sons and I'll respect you. I will you, Willas, as my husband, my protector, and my lord."

His face softened immensely, as if some weight had been ripped from his shoulders. "Do you really mean that?"

I nodded. I stood up, wishing to practice something that I had seen my omega mother do to my alpha father, long before. "May I sit in your lap, my lord?"

He smiled, but it was a very different smile than he had before. "Yes." He said it in a very deep and masculine voice. I sat in his crotch, on his right leg, where his leg was connected to the rest of his body. He groaned as I settled into it. I smiled at him, doing my best to be appropriate but seductive.

"I want our marriage to be a marriage of equals, a love match arranged by the gods themselves. I want to be yours, Willas. And I want you to be mine and mine alone. Will you be mine?" And too top it all off, I made sure to move ever so slightly to my left, easing slowly onto what would eventually find its way inside me. His eyes were a bit glassy and he was clearly in ecstasy. I figured that even though he was a lord, he wasn't exactly the type that sought easy pleasure from whores. He was an honorable and good man; I could see that as plain as day. And I would treat him with the honor that men of his caliber deserve.

"Yes Jon, you will be mine and I will be yours. Thus I swear to you as sure as my name is Tyrell, we belong to each other." I listened to such a sweet and meaningful declaration and my heart filled with joy and affection. The heir to Highgarden and the Reach wanted me! I locked eyes with him and I slowly lowered my lips onto his. This kiss began as chaste, but it became more passionate as we continued. His hands roamed all over my body, he touched me everywhere.

He eventually ended the kiss and when he moved his head to the side, I only continued to kiss his neck. "Jon!" He yelled. "Yes?" I asked coyly. He then calmly stated, "I am enjoying this very much, a bit too much actually. I need you to stand up and get off me before I slam you against this table and rut into you until I put a Tyrell heir deep in your belly."

I gasped at such an overt declaration of lust and I was shocked that I had such an effect over a man of his status. Shocked, but inherently proud of myself and determined to make the fun last. "But my lord." I began. "I am yours already. Soon we will be married. It is not only your right, but your duty to rut into me and put a Tyrell heir deep into my belly. Besides, I am very hopeful that you will do it. We could do it now, even. I'm very wet for you, my lord. I'm ripe for the taking, if it suits your pleasure."

His eyes met mine and it appeared as though he were considering it. I thought I had won, but he pushed the chair back from the table, softly removed me from his lap, grabbed his cane, and stood. "Jon, I thank you so much for your sweet and honest declarations and I can honestly tell you that I've not been this inspired by any omega ever before. But I refuse to sully you and take away your maidenhead before our wedding day. Sure the pleasure would be immense but I would not forgive myself for taking you before I should. Do you forgive me?"

I breathed deeply and attempted to stop myself from being so forward. "There's nothing to forgive, my lord. Thank you for trying to preserve me. And I'm sorry for my wantonness."

He grinned and said, "As soon as we're married, I promise that I'll never stop your advances."

I smiled at that and then he asked, "Have you worked up an appetite?"

I nodded, suddenly remembering that I hadn't eaten that day. "I have actually, thanks for asking."

"We should prepare a carriage for a trip to the Red Keep then. We'll be dining with the royal family tonight."

Willas and I made out for a considerable amount of the way from the Tyrell summer estate to the Red Keep. Willas had more self restraint than I did and he eventually pulled us apart. "Just trying to catch my breath." He had said.

It was clear to me that Willas was done making out with me, so I asked "Who will be at dinner tonight? My brother said the king is unwell."

Willas nodded and said, "Yes, your lord brother is right, the king is very sick. He's been unwell ever since Queen Catelyn died in childbirth, but now his illness threatens his life. His physicians say that he will die in several weeks."

I gasped. "But if the king is sick, who is running Westeros?"

"That's a very observant observation, Jon. His son, Prince Robb, has taken the brunt of the work that his father cannot do. You will meet him tonight. He's a good and just prince and he will make a just king." He paused for a moment and then informed, "I didn't quite feel like playing a court monkey and parading you through the court at the Red Keep, so would you be happy with taking a secret entrance?"

I nodded, "I would very much like that."

He smiled, "It'll be better that way, anyway. I'm sure that if all the other alphas of the court saw you and all your beauty, they'd start a war, just to have you as their bride."

We arrived at the Red Keep just before nightfall and as promised, Willas snuck us into a secret passageway that led straight into the dining quarters of Prince Robb. I realized that Willas must be truly important to be allowed a direct entrance into the prince's quarters.

When we first arrived, it was just Willas and I. He pulled out and chair for me and then sat down himself, next to me. Across from us, there were two seats. "Willas?" I asked, "Who are we dining with tonight?"

"Prince Robb and his omega friend, Theon Greyjoy."

Oh. "When you say omega friend, do you mean his secret mistress?"

Willas laughed and answered, "No darling, Theon and Robb have long been the best of friends, even if they are alpha and omega. Theon is betrothed to the newly legitimized Ramsay Bolton, whom he loves very much. And Robb is married to the state and that's all he seems to have time for lately."

No sooner did Willas finish his sentence, did the door open to the room and two people entered. Willas grabbed his cane and stood and I thought it best to follow suit.

Willas kissed the hand of the omega, who was Theon, first and said, "My lord Greyjoy."

Theon nodded and said, "My lord." Then Theon moved to be and he kissed my cheeks, just as Margaery had done earlier. "You must be Jon of House Targaryen, Willas's betrothed." I nodded and replied, "Yes that's me." Theon just smiled and returned, "Good. I'm Theon of House Greyjoy. We omegas must stick together in this world of alphas, yes? We should be friends."

I was a bit uneasy by Theon's forwardness but I nodded. There's no such thing as too many friends, "Yes. Let's be friends." Theon smiled and then took a seat. I turned and my eyes followed him to his seat. When I turned around, a very handsome alpha greeted my eyes. He was standing in front of me and he smelled so strong and manly, but not in a bad way. He was also very handsome and more handsome than Willas and clearly younger too. He was also tall, maybe even taller than Willas.

Prince Robb of House Stark.

I bowed to him and said, "My prince."

He bowed to be, which I'm sure wasn't customary and the roughly grabbed my right hand and looked me in the eyes as he kissed my hand. He did it very sloppily and he kissed it three times, which was far more than the appropriate once. Then, he stepped back and looked at me. "Your name is Jon of House Targaryen."

It wasn't really a question; in fact, it was more of a remark. But I answered it anyway, "Yes my prince, I am Jon."

His face did not change and he simply continued, "Yes, I know. I can tell by your purple eyes and silver, Valyrian curls. I've not laid eyes on such a pretty omega before. This is surely a treat that I shall never forget."

Then, Willas interrupted. "I swear I said the same thing. He's too pretty for his own good."

Robb nodded, "Yes, far too pretty for his own good. Maybe he'll have to just how pretty he is." Then, Robb took my hand again and kissed it sloppily. "Once more, for good measure," He said. Then, he laid a soft bite on it. I gasped quietly. I knew that bites were only reserved for mates and I was not Robb's mate by any standards. Robb pulled back and then rose an eyebrow that dared me to protest. Then he spoke again, "Such a pretty hand must be kissed often." Then he abruptly added, "The same treatment should go for the rest of your body."

Chapter 3: A Night With the Prince

The night progressed rather slowly and with a series of uncomfortable interactions with the prince, which my betrothed seemed completely ignorant to. First, he ran his leg against mine under table. Then, he offered to feed me some mutton, which I promptly refused. And most outrageously, he pretended to drop a fork and for a few seconds, I felt a strong hand grasp my the inside of my thigh, dangerously near my crotch. By the time dessert came, I was livid.

"Have you ever had chocolate before?" Willas asked me. I shook my head. "I can't say I have." Willas raised his eyebrow but Robb spoke, "That's not surprising, I can't see chocolate being available on Dragonstone. If you remained in King's Landing, I'm sure that you would be able to enjoy chocolate at any time you pleased."

I frowned at the comment and I looked over at Willas for support, he was supposed to be the man I married after all. He took the queue and spoke, "Jon and I will stay in King's Landing for some time, to assist you in your governance. But it's my birthright to rule Highgarden and the Reach and Jon will stand by my side. He is good and kind."

A serving girl came and plopped down a stick of brown on our plates and Robb, Theon, and Willas immediately took it in their hands and took bites out of it. I hesitated, the chocolate looked somewhat like dog poop and that was not the most appetizing image.

Robb, taking any and every opportunity to be inappropriate, licked the chocolate up and down while staring at me, making uncomfortable eye contact. Willas looked over at me and smiled, "I know the chocolate's shape might look a bit unappetizing, but I swear it's delicious. Trust me, you'll like it."

I was still skeptical, but Willas said I'd like it and Willas is trustworthy. I slowly brought the chocolate to my lips and I ate. I was right to trust Willas, the chocolate was delicious. I felt a smile creep across my face. "You like it?" Willas asked sweetly. I nodded and he grabbed his chocolate put it on my plate. "Here have the rest of mine. It'll give me much greater just watching you eat."

I smiled. Willas was very kind. I heard a grumble from Robb who then asked, "Jon, do you have an omega brothers or sisters? I would love to have a pretty silver haired omega for my own." I frowned and rolled my eyes. Robb was being completely inappropriate and he was also annoying me. "No. It's just my alpha brother and I."

"Hm. Well that's a shame. You're parents should have made another child to give the world. It's very selfish of them to only have one omega."

"Well I'm sorry that you think my parents owe the world another omega. But they're both dead so it's just me."

"Yes. How very lucky for Lord Willas. A silver rose to decorate Highgarden." Robb said. I couldn't exactly be certain if he was being sincere or not, but the phrasing made me uncomfortable. Willas took in stride and politely replied, "It is the gift from the gods that have allowed me to receive such a poignant gift."

The room went silent for a bit, and then Theon asked, "When will you two be married?"

Strangely, I didn't quite know the answer. "We've not yet set a date." Willas said. "But it'll be sometime fairly soon."

Theon nodded and then turned his attentions to me. "Have you yet selected a maid of honor? If not, I'd do anything do be your maid of honor."

I hadn't actually even thought about my wedding preparations and I was happy to accept Theon's proposition, but Willas interjected, "That's a very kind offer, Lord Grey, but my sister Lady Margaery had wished to be Jon's maid of honor. Do you mind, Jon?"

Truly I didn't. I didn't care who the maid of honor was nor did I particularly care what I wore or when it was. All the meticulous details could be handled by someone else. "I don't mind at all." Willas smiled and kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

Robb smiled in a strange way and subsequently asked, "Jon can have two maids of honor. It would be a special honor for him on his most special day. You wouldn't object to that, would you Jon?"

I felt three different sets of eyes fall upon me and I gulped. "Well, it's truly not something to dwell over. One maid of honor or two, it really is all the same to me."

Theon spoke again, smiling and giddy, "I would love to be a maid of honor with Lady Margaery. She is truly the darling of the capital. She would undoubtedly make a good wife for you, Robb."

Robb's eyes snapped over to Theon and then spoke coolly, "No. I don't think so. I have another in mind." Then, he stared at me. Willas groaned and although I did not know him well by any standards, I could tell that he was both annoyed and insulted. He then asked, "And who might that lucky omega be?"

Robb's face showed no real emotion and did not answer at first. He grabbed his cup and drank the wine. Then, he finally answered, "I'll not share the name at this time. I'd not want to sully the opportunity before it is too early."

Theon appeared to be very confused, "Robb, whatever do you mean? Any omega that you choose would be honored to marry you."

"Maybe," was all Robb offered in response. The conversation had grown a bit strange and we had finished eating. It was clear to me that Willas wanted to go home and my suspicion was only confirmed when he stated, "The dinner has been truly wonderful but it's time for Jon and me to return home."

I wholeheartedly agreed with him and I was beyond ready to leave. But, I knew that Willas and I weren't simply allowed to leave, we had to leave at the prince's pleasure. "I think you and Jon should stay a bit longer, my lord. Theon here is so fascinated with your wedding with our dear Lord Jon; I think the two of you should spend some time talking about the plans. I'd stay and assist, but that's not really my cup of tea. I'd be happy to escort Lord Jon around the flower gardens for a bit. After that, the two of you may venture home."

Robb's words were technically a suggestion but I wasn't dumb. A suggestion from the prince was an order. I looked over at Willas and he smiled at me apologetically. Robb stood up and made his way over to me. He gently took my hand and led me from the dining area.

Robb led me into the flower garden, which was truly beautiful. He plucked a pink rose and handed it to me, "For you."

I smiled politely and quietly thanked him, "Thank you, my prince."

"You are most welcome." We walked slowly, side by side. He made me uncomfortable. He was very handsome, but something about him was very off-putting. "Why I am here?" I bluntly asked him. He smirked at my question and then answered in an uncomfortably deep voice, "I'm attempting to find an answer to that very question."

He walked up a bit after that ominous response, then continued, "How old are you, Jon?"

I squinted, it was a bizarre question. It was also a bit of a rude question, but I could be just as rude and unpleasant as Robb. "I'm 16. How are old are you?"

"2o," he paused for a moment, then decided to continue, "Why are you marrying the Tyrell?"

What sort of question was that? "I'm marrying Lord Willas because it has been arranged by our two families. I was reluctant at first, but I've come to realize that it's a good match."

"Do you think that to be true? That a 16 year old would be an appropriate match with a 33 year old cripple?"

I sighed. He was being difficult and he was openly insulting my betrothed. "The choice was not mine. As I said, it was arranged between our families. But Lord Willas has been kind to me and I certainly could been handed off to an older alpha or a cruel one at that and then I'd be stuck for good."

Robb seemed to consider that. "I know the choice was not yours, that is the only reason that I have not had you arrested."

I gasped and took a step back. "Arrest me? My prince, what have I done to warrant an arrest?"

He smiled back at me, "For being far too pretty and teasing me with what I can't have."

I gulped. The conversation had become extremely bizarre. "I've not meant to tease you, my lord. I would never attempt to do something of that nature."

He simply cocked his head to the side and spoke softly, "I know that. It's not your fault. Maybe it's the fault of your parents for making a creature with such unrivaled beauty. Or maybe it's the fault of your Valyrian ancestors, for bestowing you with the irresistible silver hair and purple eyes. Perhaps I ought to blame them and not you."

I took another step back and he grabbed left arm. He didn't grab me firmly enough to hurt, but he was the grip he held me was dangerously close to it. "Don't marry Willas."

I was disgusted. "I can't break the engagement with Lord Willas nor do I wish to. I've hardly known you one night and you command me to break my engagement with my betrothed. What sort of future king would do such a thing?"

He let my arm go and he took a step back, clearly pouting. "I'm sorry, you're right. A just prince would not command you to end your engagement. He would try to convince you of why you should. Before your wedding, I swear to the Old Gods and the New that you will tell me that you want me and I'll make you my consort."

I was a bit nauseous and tired. "Take me back to Lord Willas."

The ride home in the carriage was a distinct contrast from the ride to the Red Keep earlier that same day. Willas didn't speak to me for a bit and he seemed insistent to stare out the window. Finally, I broke the silence and asked, "Are you upset with me?"

He turned to look at me and gave me a soft kiss upon my right cheek. "No, Jon, I'm not upset with you. And even if I was, all you would have to do is bat your pretty lashes at me and any ill will would be forgiven."

I blushed and then responded, "But if you're not upset with me, then what is the problem? You were far more affable on our journey here."

He intertwined our hands and said, "Yes, that's right. I was. You're very good at reading my moods and I expect that will come in handy for you when we're married. But I've realized we've encountered a problem. Prince Robb wants you and that could become very problematic for the both of us."

I frowned, "What do you mean? How so?"

"Don't worry; no harm will fall upon you. We must remain vigilant." He paused. "Was he untoward with you on your venture through the gardens earlier?"

Yes, he was. But telling Willas that would only exacerbate the situation. "He was not. He was polite to me and spoke high of you."

Willas eyed me as if he knew that I was telling a lie. But he just nodded and kissed my cheek again. "It's been a long day. I'm very excited to return to my bed."

I looked over at him and quietly asked, "Is it possible that I could sleep in your bed tonight? I promise I won't try anything."

Willas chuckled and said, "I'd be delighted if you slept in my bed. It will be the first of many, many nights."

**Chapter 4: A Party in a Garden**

I woke in the morning to find Willas's arms wrapped tightly around me. He was snoring a bit and I could feel his manhood pressed against my butt. I smiled. Willas's room was undoubtedly the best in the household, with natural light pouring through the windows and a beautiful view of Blackwater Bay.

I carefully removed Willas's strong hands from my body, attempting not to wake him up. He grumbled and then sighed. "Good morning, Jon."

I smiled and looked over at him. He looked very handsome in the morning. "Good morning to you, Willas. Did you have a nice rest?"

He nodded and asked me the same. I responded, "Yes, a very nice rest. Thank you for asking." He smiled, and kissed my neck softly and affectionately. I giggled. He then said, "You must forgive me. I've committed a grave sin."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He stroked my cheek and replied, "I have some matters that I must attend to today. I must meet with some lords in Rosby."

"Oh." I said. "What is about?"

"Nothing that you need to worry your gorgeous head about. I'll be back for dinner." Then he added, "I've let my sister, Lady Margaery, with the charge of looking after you today. She's having one of her garden parties today, she invites all the most important omegas in the capital and she invites all the most handsome alphas. She rather enjoys matchmaking. She's informed me that you'll be her guest of honor. Would you like to attend?"

I shook my head, "I'm not exactly great in social situations like that. Besides, why would I need to be present at a matchmaking event? I've already been betrothed to an alpha that has no rival."

He smiled widely. "Gods, Jon. I'm so glad you think of me that way. But you don't have to mingle with the alphas there, only socialize with some omegas. It'll be good for you, I think. Besides, both my brothers, Garlan and Loras will be there. Garlan is famously kind and I'm certain that you and Loras will get on like a house on fire."

I laid my head on his chest, taking in his scent. "Loras is an omega, yes?"

"Yes, he is. He is the Lord of Storm's Edge, the consort to Lord Robert Baratheon."

I pouted, but I knew that whatever Willas was doing today must be important. "Fine, I'll go. But only because you've asked me so kindly."

He kissed my forehead, "Thank you, love. I'll miss you every second that I'm away from you." He kissed my lips, soft and sweetly, then left.

I had fallen asleep again and by the time I had reawakened, I was afraid I had missed breakfast. I hurriedly dressed and made my way to the dining hall. There, I found Aegon sitting at a middle seat in the long table, embarrassingly slurping down meats and cheeses. I made my way over to the table, walking quietly.

I took the seat across from Aegon and he looked up at me and smiled, with some mutton in his mouth. I poured myself a glass of water and when he finally digested his meat, he spoke. "Good morning, Jon."

"Good morning, brother." I returned. "How did you happen upon this feast?"

He smiled and shrugged, "This would be a feast at Dragonstone, but this is a simple, routine breakfast for your new family. Isn't this just magnificent?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is truly amazing that all this food is just for one meal."

Aegon nodded. "Well, I'm glad I caught you, because there's something we need to discuss. I know you slept in Lord Willas's bed last night. Did something occur? Was he trifling with you?"

I shook my head, "No, he was not. He was a perfect gentleman, as always."

Aegon snorted. "Hm. Perfect gentlemen don't take their betrothed to bed, no matter if they intend to bed them or not. I know that you have clearly grown close to Lord Willas, but it's simply not proper. This could ruin Jon. Things like this don't go unnoticed."

I knew he was only trying to be a good older brother to me, but he was telling me how to behave with a man that was to be my husband and if I needed his advice, I would ask for it. "Thank you, Aegon, but Willas would never allow me to be thrown to the side in the way you think. I know that."

Aegon kept his gaze at me for a few seconds and then shrugged. "I should hope not. But if he does, maybe I'll marry him instead haha. I could certainly become accustomed to a lifestyle like this."

I rolled my eyes. "Well don't become too comfortable. After our wedding, it's back to Dragonstone with you."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I know. That's precisely why I'm enjoying myself to the fullest extent while I can. I imagine I'll come and visit a few times a year, meet your sons and daughters in Highgarden. That should be a treat."

I snorted. "Only if you're invited."

He made a face at me and continued, "Anyway, I think I'll get dressed. It's important that I look my best at Lady Margaery's garden party today."

I raised my eyebrow, "You're going? Lord Willas says it's basically a large matchmaking event. You've already entered an engagement with a woman from a great house. Why would you need to attend?"

He chortled. "Well you're already engaged as well, aren't you? But you'll still be in attendance."

I looked at him and answered with, "Maybe, but soon Margaery will be my sister and I'm only going to support her. You going would just be inappropriate. Wildly inappropriate."

"Oh, is that so? Wildly inappropriate? Well it's wildly inappropriate for an unmarried omega to spend a night in an alpha's bed too, but did that without any reservations."

I huffed, he did have a point. "Fine. I'll agree to disagree."'

Aegon nodded, filled his cup with wine, and rose it in the air, "I'll toast to that."

Aegon and I sat in the dining hall for an indeterminable amount of time, eating and talking and more eating. We had never had such a meal before on Dragonstone. Eventually, we were greeted with the presence of Lady Margaery herself.

"Lord Aegon, Lord Jon, good morning."

"Good morning to you as well, Lady Margaery." Aegon and I said in unison. She smiled. She looked similar to Willas, but she had dark hair and Willas's hair was fair. "Lord Jon, I was wondering if I might have your assistance in my drawing room. It's a problem that only a fellow omega would be able to assist me with."

I looked over at Aegon, then back at Margaery. "I'd be happy to." I stood up and followed Margaery back to her drawing room, as she requested. Once we entered, one of her servants closed the door after us. There was a chair, to which a smiling Margaery said, "Please sit. I desperately want to prepare your hair for the garden party. I've never seen silver curls before and it would be my greatest pleasure if you'd allow me to tend to your hair."

I smiled and took a seat. She carefully grabbed a brush that had pearls on the handle. She softly brushed through my hair and she did it better than anyone had ever done before. She then continued talking, "My brother, Lord Willas is quite taken with you. Of course, how could he not be? You're quite a beauty to behold."

I blushed. "Thank you, Lady Margaery. You're quite a beauty yourself, though. I'm sure you know that."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware." She answered nonchalantly. "But your purple eyes and silver hair would be too much for any man to resist. You and Willas will make the most gorgeous sons and daughters, I'm certain of it."

I smiled, "That would be my greatest pleasure."

She continued brushing my hair. She then eventually said, "If you weren't an omega, I'd probably demand that a proposal between the two us. As you are an omega, though, I must turn to another attractive Targaryen. Your brother, Lord Aegon, has quite a handsome face, wouldn't you agree?"

I raised my eyebrow. It was a strange question, but yes, purely objectively, Aegon is handsome. "I have heard a great many maidens talk of how handsome my brother is."

"I'm certain of that. In fact, I'd be surprised if they didn't. Lord Aegon might be the most attractive man that I've ever seen." She trailed off for a bit and I didn't offer any words either. I wasn't sure of the direction the conversation was going, but I was certain that it might not be a place that I liked.

"You know Lord Jon, I was thinking that soon I will be your sister and you will be my brother, isn't that something? Siblings should help each other; at least that's what my parents have always said. Don't you agree?"

I hesitated in answering. It sounded like the conversation was veering to emotional manipulation. Still, I answered her question. "Yes, siblings should assist each other, when possible."

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree. So I must ask you, in earnest, to assist me in my pursuit of your handsome brother. You will marry Willas, providing House Tyrell with a connection to the great dragon House Targaryen and to the empire Valyria and he in turn, will shower Lord Aegon and Dragonstone with his riches. In turn, if I were to marry Lord Aegon, it would provide House Targaryen with the means and the recognition to finally be realized as a great house. Besides that, it would make the ties between House Targaryen and House Tyrell that much closer."

Damn it. I knew something like that was coming and I knew that I had to tell her, uncomfortable and all. "Lady Margaery, truly I would absolutely love if you could marry my brother. But it's not possible, because Aegon is already betrothed to a daughter of Lord Arryn."

She laughed for a bit and then responded, "Jon, don't you think I know that? I wouldn't ask you for help if I hadn't truly calculated all the difficulties that might ensue in the process. You're the person that is closest to Lord Aegon and I'm certain that he trusts your judgment more than anyone else's. I would be a much better match for Aegon and I'd be better for the future of House Targaryen, as my family is much richer than the Arryns. Say you'll help me in this Jon and I'll be forever in your debt."

Despite the deceptiveness of the circumstances, I had to agree with Margaery's logic: Aegon marrying Margaery would be far more profitable and prestigious than marrying the Arryn girl. But still, it was deceptive and manipulative. "I can't say that anything will come of your machinations, but I can say that you're calculations are correct."

"Yes they are. I'll have a talk with Lord Aegon at my garden party today. If it goes well, I'll require your help. If it does not, then we will never need to speak of it again."

The garden party was held in the gardens of the Tyrell estate, on the far side of the building, opposite Blackwater Bay. There was an assortment of cakes, wines, and other delights. It truly was beautiful. There were several roses in fool bloom and I was infatuated with the lifestyle that Margaery led. She was beautiful, yes, but she was the height of society and that was something that I admit that I envied.

There were men and women, alphas and omegas from every house in the Crownlands. Margaery truly knew how to throw a party. I was laying in the sun, once again trying and failing to get a tan, when a shadow came over me, blocking the sun. I looked up and saw Prince Robb's friend from last night, Lord Theon Greyjoy.

He smiled down at me and said, "Lord Jon, it's a pleasure to see you again."

I smiled politely. Unlike his brash friend from the previous night, Lord Theon had not offended me in any way. "Lord Theon, the pleasure is truly mine."

He sat down next to me and asked, "Are you enjoying the weather? The weather here is truly magnificent, is it not?"

I had to agree with him. "Yes, the weather is wonderful. The weather on Dragonstone can be a bit harsh, but I can definitely adjust to this temperature."

He smiled at that and responded, "I understand you perfectly. I'm from the Iron Islands and the weather there was truly not nearly as nice as the weather here." Then he added, "You said that you would like to adjust to this temperature?"

I nodded and he countered with, "Well I'm not sure how you plan to adjust to the weather in King's Landing. I'm sure Lord Willas intends to take you back to Highgarden soon after the wedding and as your husband, you must do his bidding."

I sighed, knowing it to be true. "Yes, I know. But the weather in Highgarden hopefully will be similar to the weather here, in King's Landing."

Theon didn't respond, right away. Then he asked, "Is Lord Willas here now? I'd love to see what he's wearing."

I frowned. Theon almost surely knew the answer to that question and was asking to make a point. A point which I probably would not appreciate or want to hear. "No, he's not. He left for Rosby this morning, he had to meet with some lords. He didn't tellme what it would be about."

Theon grimaced and returned, "Oh dear. You do know what's in Rosby, yes?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't."

Theon simply nodded and continued, "A great pleasure house. The largest in all the seven kingdoms."

I was taken aback. Theon was trying to bully me with this information, but for what reason in particular? "Well be that as it may, Lord Willas is not visiting with painted whores. He's visiting with lords on an important discussion."

"But how can he be meeting with lords when all the most important lords are here, at this garden party? He must surely have nefarious intentions in Rosby."

I frowned. Theon had poked a hole in my explanation and a valid one too; how could Willas be meeting with other lords when all the important lords were before me, here at this garden party? Something was undoubtedly amiss and I was determined to find out the moment Willas came home for dinner.

Theon cocked his head to the side and quietly whispered, "You deserve better."

I was going to quietly whisper "fuck off" but I decided that wouldn't be appropriate. Then, he opened his satchel and pulled out a letter. He handed it to me and said, "This is a letter from a far more worthy suitor."

I sighed, knowing exactly who Theon was referring to. I stared at the letter for a bit, before Theon snatched it back and torn off the seal without any hesitation, then with the letter opened, he handed it back to me. "Go on, read it." It became rather obvious to me that Theon wasn't going to let me be in peace without be reading the damned letter, so I brought it to my gaze and read it.

Dear Lord Jon, the most beautiful omega in the entire world,

You must forgive me for my terrible and untoward actions last night. I was truly rude and I disrespected you and your presence. I behaved like an animal, an untrained and wild animal and I am left to beg humbly for your forgiveness. You must understand though, that I behave that way so infrequently. I'm rarely ever forceful or aggressive as I was that night and I can assure that I am often noted as being famously kind and considerate, especially to those I love. The only reason that I behave so disgustingly is because I was shocked by the beauty you possess. I would be lying if I said that you weren't the most beautiful omega in the world, because you are. Your beautiful Valyrian face, your swirling silver curls, those enticing purple eyes, I swear to you I couldn't help myself. I swear that the next time we meet I will be much more respectful of you. You're not a piece of meat to be grabbed and had; you're a person that deserves to be treated with the upmost respect and dignity. I will be honest with you, though. My original quest that I stated last night, when I told you that I must have your hand in marriage, that quest still stands. I will court you, as you deserve to be courted and I will respect you, as you deserve respect. I swear to all the gods that anyone has ever imagined that I will be good to you, if you would allow me to be.

Signed your most humble and most obedient servant,

Prince Robb of the Royal House Stark

Although the letter was written in excellent penmanship and I was certain that Robb meant what he said about being remorseful for his actions, but my opinion of him did not change, he was still a man that was actively pursuing another's betrothed.

Theon looked over at me and whispered, "He would be good to you. Prince Robb would never be unfaithful and spend his time with whores in pleasurehouses, he would only be true to you."

"Why are you doing this, Theon? Has he paid you to be the herald of his alleged love?"

He looked a bit offended at that, but he calmly responded, "No. Prince Robb saved my life. A time long ago, my father and brothers rose up in rebellion against Westeros and House Stark. King Eddard violently put down the rebellion. He wanted to kill all heirs to House Greyjoy, even me, an omega. But his son, Prince Robb, begged him not to. He told him that I was innocent in all that occurred and that I didn't deserve to be executed. They brought me here, to the capital, so they could watch me and be certain that I wouldn't incite another uprising. The prince has been a dear friend to me, he even arranged some money for a dowry so I could marry well. Robb is a good man."

Just then, another man approached us. I looked to Theon after I heard him sigh. The man was pale and had black hair. He smiled at me. Theon introduced us, "Lord Jon, this is Lord Ramsay. He is the heir to the Bolton fortune and he is my betrothed. Lord Ramsay, this is Lord Jon of House Targaryen, the one I told you about."

Ramsay smiled knowingly and said, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Jon."

I smiled and returned, "The pleasure is mine."

He nodded to me a last time, and then turned his attentions back to Theon. "I thought I told you to meet me in the front! Why did you disobey me?"

Theon gulped and returned, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I had to speak to Lord Jon."

"Well, you two say your goodbyes." Lord Ramsay, who was cold and loud and brusque, turned around and left. Theon stood up and turned to me, "At least think about what I said, okay? Prince Robb would treat you like no other. Besides, there are much worse alphas to be involved with." And with that, he left.

I tucked Robb's letter away, under my clothes. I wasn't certain what I was going to do with it, but I knew that I wanted to reread it just once more, when I could be by myself and could really read the words and what they meant.

I went back to attempting to tan for a bit, my mind finally cleared. Then, as before, a shadow appeared over me. I assumed that it was Theon again, back to pester me, but this time it was Robb.

"My lord, Jon. It's a pleasure to see you here today."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sure your little hound dog Theon told you I would be here."

He frowned and then said sternly, "Don't insult Theon. I like you very much, but I will not allow you to hurl insults at my friend." I didn't respond to that, although I did like that he defended his friend.

Robb sat down next to me and asked, "Speaking of Theon, did he give you my letter?"

I nodded. "He did, yes."

Robb seemed like he had expected a different answer from me and persisted, "And? What do you think?"

I shrugged, "I think you're handsome and rich, but I'm engaged to Lord Willas. The only way that you would ever have me is by force."

Robb grumbled, "That could be arranged."

I gasped and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you!"

He sighed and remorsefully said, "I'm sorry, really I am. I truly am unable to hold my tongue around you."

I scratched my head and turned away from him. He quietly said, "I have affairs of state to manage today so I must leave. I've only come to speak with you quickly. I'll try to make it back to see you again very soon. But I want you to remember that I would do anything for you and I would give you the world. I swear that to be true."

The garden party ended when the sun had gone down and the servants had quite a time cleaning up all the guest's mess and I felt a bit sorry, so I helped them a bit. That was, until I saw Willas's carriage approach the estate. I ran out to the carriage and as soon as he exited the carriage, I ran up to him and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. I smelled him, but he smelled the same as he did when he left. It wouldn't have been possible for him to have been with whores, at least I hope not.

"I missed you." He said. I knew he meant it too.

"I missed you too." I was afraid to say it, but I decided to anyway. I was determined to find out the truth. "A lord at the garden party told me a nasty rumor about you today. They said that there's a great pleasurehouse in Rosby and that you were there, enjoying yourself with whores!" I hadn't meant to say all that or to say it so quickly, but it all came pouring out.

He looked me in the eye and sternly said, "It's true that there is a great pleasurehouse in Rosby and I won't lie to you, I have visited it in the past. But since the day that we became betrothed, I have not set a toe inside it and I haven't today. I swear to you that I visited the Lord of Rosby. He and I spoke about people who have disobeyed princes before and their ends. I wanted to be sure that if Robb commanded you marry him and you refused, that you would still be safe."

I kissed him deeply. Willas Tyrell was truly a great man. "Thank you Willas, I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Don't be. You didn't actually believe the rumor, you simply asked me. You have nothing to be sorry about. Come, let's go inside." On the way in he asked, "Did you have a good time at the garden party? Did you meet my brothers?"

I decided not to tell him the true events of what occurred. "I did have a nice time and no, I must have missed your brothers." He seemed a bit disappointed at that and muttered, "Well, you'll undoubtedly meet them tomorrow." I smiled as we made it into the house. As soon as the door was closed behind us, Margaery popped up from nowhere. "Hello Willas."

"Margaery." He returned.

Then she looked at me, "Jon, can I speak to you for a second? Alone." I nodded slowly. Willas gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. "What is it?" I asked.

She handed me a key and said, "Give this to your brother. He and I spoke at the garden party and we are in agreement. He plans to visit me tonight." I intended to complain, but she shoved the key into my hands and left. I made my way over to Aegon's room, all the while debating if I should do what I was doing or not.

Despite my objection, I knocked on Aegon's door. I heard footsteps and I became frightened, I didn't want to hand Aegon the key, while knowing full well that he was engaged. I slipped the keep under the door and ran. I heard Aegon opened the door and offer a confused, "Jon?"

**Chapter 5: High in the Halls of the Kings who are Gone**

I woke up earlier than Willas again, but I didn't really get much sleep that previous night. I tossed and turned for hours thinking about what I had done the night before: I'd given Aegon the key to Margaery's room and I knew that while I laid in the bed with Willas, Aegon and Margaery were probably copulating and I was the cause of it! Beyond that, I had condemned Robb and Theon for pursuing me so flagrantly, but if I was helping Margaery pursue my brother, who was already promised, doesn't that make just as bad as Theon? Or even worse, because I had condemned him so heavily?

The situation really bothered me and I wanted to talk to Willas about it, but I was afraid that he might think less of due to my connivance in the situation. So instead, I tossed and turned through the night and when the sun's light finally shone through the windows, I decided to turn my attentions to Willas, in hopes that I might be able to distract myself. I crept upon him, while he was snoring peacefully and I shook him. It took him a little while to wake, but he eventually stirred and woke.

The second his eyes opened I lowered my lips onto his and gave him and kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and roamed my body. He broke the kiss and quietly muttered, "Gods, Jon. You do know how to wake a man up."

I smiled. "Of course, my lord. Just imagine, I'll be waking you like this every day for the rest of our lives."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm delighted at the thought, really I am. I can't wait to take you to Highgarden, away from this foul city of greed and avarice."

I concurred, our stay in King's Landing had run far too long and I could think of nothing better than leaving. "I agree. I'd love to see Highgarden."

He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Soon, I promise."

I smiled and continued kissing Willas. Then, I moved down to his neck. I knew exactly what I was doing and I didn't care. For some reason, every encounter that I had with Robb only made me want Willas more. Robb might be handsome and rich and a prince, but Willas was kind and patient and affectionate. He was honest and I knew that he always meant what he said and I knew that he cared for me. He loved me, not lusted after me and it made all the difference.

I started to move my kisses further down his body. I heard him moan and then he simply said, "Jon." He was offering me a sort of warning, telling me to stop while I was ahead before I got myself into some trouble. But I decided to ignore his advice and I pushed up his nightshirt and left soft kisses on his pink nipples. He moaned again and he cupped the back of my head. He was encouraging me. I smiled and kept at my holy crusade to his nether regions. I kissed all the way down his stomach, leaving too kisses on his bellybutton and then I met the lace of his breeches. I gave them a tug and I slowly pulled them down. I looked up at Willas and he simply looked back at me, as if he was curious to see how far I was going to go. I didn't actually know myself, though.

As I slowly peeled back his breeches, I saw his golden pubic hair greet me, almost a precursor of the greatness that I was about to witness. I was so excited; I didn't truly know what to do. I kept peeling his breeches and I saw where his great cock met his body. I was so enticed and I had intended to continue until I felt a firm hand stop me. I looked up at him and he firmly said, "Jon. No."

I didn't continue, but I certainly didn't abandon my crusade either. I simply remained still, with his waistband firmly in hand. Seeing my insolence, Willas continued, "Jon, I already told you that I will not sully you before our wedding day."

I grumbled, annoyed and defeated. "But I want to be sullied, so very badly indeed. Please make love to me!"

With his waistband in hand, it was obvious that my request was at least agreeable to his penis, if not to his brain. "Jon, please stop, I beg you. If you keep going, I'll have no choice but to but a child into you on this very bed."

I had never been so horny before in my entire life. It felt as though there was a fire within me, begging to be extinguished and I knew the only way to extinguish it was with Willas's firm cock. "I want you to put a child in me. I want you to put your cock in me. Please, Willas, if you don't I'll die!"

Willas chuckled a bit, seemingly finding some humor in the circumstances. "Jon if I make love to you, will you be upset with me after? I'm so afraid that if I give into you while you are so excited you will hate me afterwards."

I shook my head furiously. "No! Willas, if we make love, we can only before closer, I know it. Please Willas, I need it. It's your right to take me."

He nodded and I knew that I had won the argument. "I'll be gentle with you, I promise. Thank you for choosing me, Jon."

I simply nodded. He flipped me over and he kissed me again. He slowly removed my nightshirt and kissed my nipples slowly. "You're so beautiful, Jon. The gods have given me this gift and I must thank them a thousand times after we're done." He slowly pulled off my breeches and I looked at him and saw that his eyes were glazed over in ecstasy. I was completely naked under him. "You're a work of art, Jon. Truly." He kissed me again and I smiled, boyishly. "Willas, please undress. I want to see you."

He simply nodded to me and removed his nightshirt. Then, he slowly removed his breeches. His left leg still had the silver braces, but that was the only anomaly to his figure. His body, every bit of it, looked truly beautiful. He looked at me hopefully and asked, "How do I look?"

I smiled at him and responded, "Like you were blessed by the gods themselves."

He smiled and slowly placed both my legs on his shoulders. He held me firmly and asked a final time, "Are you sure, Jon?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm certain. Please."

He nodded and he guided his rod inside me. I gasped as it pierced through. He pushed all the way to the hilt and I gasped. His silver brace was cold against my butt. "Does it feel good, Jon?"

Well, not quite. It was uncomfortable inside and the coldness of the silver braces didn't help the situation. It was awkward, at best. But I smiled up at him nodded. Aegon had told me what to expect of sex before and I knew that it wouldn't be magical, especially not the first time.

He started pumping inside me and he moaned rather loudly. So loudly, that I was sure he could be heard by all the servants in Dragonstone. His pumps were inconsistent in their timing, but eventually they did become rather pleasurable and I found myself requesting more. "Willas, more. Please."

That seemed to excite him. He thrust even more rapidly and awkwardly inside me and we both moaned in accordance. The experience was on the whole positive, but far from what I had imagined. He began to sweat and I felt the sweat drops fell upon me. He was clearly enjoying himself to the fullest.

"Oh Jon, I'm going to spill inside you. I'm going to give you a child." He then moaned loudly and I felt him spill inside me. He collapsed on me and removed his rod from inside me. He rested his head on my chest and quietly whispered, "I love you, Jon."

I smiled. "I love you too Willas." Then I added, "We should do that again sometime."

He smiled. "I can't argue with such sound logic."

Willas and I made our way to the breakfast table extremely late, for obvious reasons. Sitting there was Aegon and Margaery, talking rather joyously. Willas sat next to Margaery and I, in turn, sat next to Aegon. He looked at me and made a sharp sniffing noise. He frowned and then said, "You smell different."

I thought about telling Aegon about what had just happened between Willas and me. I decided against it, it would only upset him. "Why do you think that?"

He squinted suspiciously, "What have you been doing with Lord Willas? Have there been improper relations?"

I didn't want to lie, but I wouldn't tell him so I diverted the conversation. "Have you had improper relations with Lady Margaery?"

He rolled his eyes, "If there were improper relations, you are the cause of it. Let's not forget that it was you indeed that left the key under my door last night."

I could have punched. I felt like punching him. "Even if I did leave the key, I didn't tell you to have sex with her. Besides, did you?"

"I did."

I sighed. Aegon was my older brother and I loved him dearly, but the entire situation was proving to be less than desirable in any case.

"Why did you do that? You're still engaged to the Arryn girl, or have you forgotten?"

He chuckled, "Don't you worry about me, Jon. You just worry about keeping Lord Willas satisfied and happy. Margaery and my plans certainly won't work if Lord Willas isn't happy with you. But I can certainly see that you've employed your many charms on him and he is without a doubt consumed by your admiration."

I rolled my eyes, "You're digusting."

Aegon opened his mouth to speak, but then the footman came bungling through the door. Willas looked up from his conversation with Margaery and asked, "Yes?"

The footman then said, "King Eddard is dead. Long live King Robb!"

**Chapter 6: Long Live King Robb!**

He chuckled, "Don't you worry about me, Jon. You just worry about keeping Lord Willas satisfied and happy. Margaery and my plans certainly won't work if Lord Willas isn't happy with you. But I can certainly see that you've employed your many charms on him and he is without a doubt consumed by your admiration."

I rolled my eyes, "You're digusting."

Aegon opened his mouth to speak, but then the footman came bungling through the door. Willas looked up from his conversation with Margaery and asked, "Yes?"

The footman then said, "King Eddard is dead. Long live King Robb!"

I looked back and exchanged looks with Willas and he was clearly alarmed. "Long live King Robb!" Aegon and Margaery said in unison. "Love live King Robb!" I said, much quieter. I bit my lip. I looked at Willas again and he still didn't say anything. The footman had clearly waited for him to say 'long live King Robb' but Willas never did. The footman then sighed and announced "I have a letter for you, Lord Willas, from the new king."

I frowned. I knew that since Robb was king, there could be no stopping him now. The footman handed Willas the letter. "That'll be all." Willas said and the footman was dismissed. Willas opened the letter rather quickly and his eyes passed over the contents. "What does it say?" Margaery asked. Willas looked up from the paper and responded, "We've been ordered to go to the Red Keep for the crowning festivities."

Aegon squinted, "And what do crowning festivities entail?"

"We must go to the Red Keep and swear fealty. It is customary for the high lord and their families to spend a night in the keep, in preparations for the coronation the following morning."

I didn't like the idea of having to spend a night at the Red Keep. I would be put directly in the hands of a dangerously powerful man. "Technically Aegon and I are not high lords, so will we be expected to stay the night?"

Willas sort of looked at me with a funny face, but I knew that he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Officially no, but you may be asked anyway. Such invitations are always at the king's leisure."

Aegon smiled, "Well I hope he asks us anyway. I'd love to go to the Red Keep and stay a night. Would be a great opportunity to make some powerful friends in high places. Don't you agree, Jon?"

I didn't respond. I had more than enough of the experience with such "friends in high places" between Robb and Theon and quite frankly, I had had more than enough of it.

Margaery stood, "It's best we go now. If we arrive first, the king will think we are the most loyal. I'll call upon the coachman. You three should meet me out in the courtyard. The faster the better."

Willas nodded, at least pretending to agree with her. He then looked over at Aegon, "Lord Aegon, it would probably best if you went after Lady Margaery. The coachman can occasionally be difficult and it may help with a man's presence."

Aegon nodded and stood, all too happy to spend more time with Margaery. "Yes, my lord, I'd be happy to." He left, leaving Willas and I at the table. He sighed and looked at me, "This may be the last time we have an opportunity to speak to each other in private, so I'll say what must be said. Robb will isolate you and he will easily be able to call you to his side. There is no one to stop him. He will undoubtedly ask you to stay in a room that will be easily accessible to his and we will probably try to seduce you tonight." He took a deep breath, "I'm no fool and I know that Robb is a very attractive man. He's also powerful and mighty and young, so if you happened to be seduced tonight, I would not fault you for it."

I was appalled, "Is that what you think of me? That I would betray you in such a way?"

He shook his head, "No, of course not, I just know that you are young and sometimes young people make mistakes. I'm sorry if offended you."

I shook my head, "It's fine. Besides, I overreacted. I'll be careful today, if I need to be. I swear it. I'll not let any of Robb's advances lead me away from you."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Come now, we must go to the courtyard to fetch our carriage."

The carriage ride was starkly quiet. I sat next to Aegon while Willas and Margaery sat across from us. I was sure to keep my eyes pressed to the window and I was very sure to not to say anything. The carriage was riddled with silence and we all knew that we were walking into a scary situation, we just didn't know how scary. Not yet, at least.

It was still relatively early in the day by the time we arrived at the Red Keep, but we were still not the first family to arrive there. As a matter of fact, we were the last. We were exited the carriage quickly and we made our way into the entrance hall. A royal herald announced us, "King Robb, first of his name, king of the seven kingdoms, I present unto you, Lord Willas and Lady Margaery of House Tyrell and Lord Aegon and Lord Jon of House Targaryen."

Robb was wearing a gold band around his head. He smiled in a very perverse way and said, "Approach." We all slowly made our way across the long and narrow path to Robb's Iron Throne. As we walked through the hall, what felt like hundreds of watchful and suspicious were set upon us. When we arrived, we promptly prostrated ourselves. Willas spoke first, "My lord and King Robb, I hereby offer you unwavering loyalty and fealty from both houses Tyrell and Targaryen. We will serve you and obey you in every way you command. This I swear unto you."

Robb raised his eyebrow, pressing further, simply because he could. "Is that so, Lord Willas? I am your king and you must obey me in every way I say. That goes for you and all the people living in your household." I didn't like that and I happened to look up at him. Coincidentally, Robb was staring right back at me, his eyes dark with power and lust. Robb was pushing Willas and he was doing it in a forum where Willas couldn't push back. Instead, Willas responded, "Yes, everyone in my household is and will always be at your service."

Robb nodded and with a simple flick of his hand, dismissed us. We stood and then moved to the left. Robb waved his herald over and then the herald spoke, "King Robb will have jousts and horse racing taking place immediately after this. All unwed omegas who would like to submit themselves to be considered as the king's date may line up."

All the young, pretty, and rich omegas lined up for Robb and he stood. He walked down the steps and looked at all the omegas. He then sharply turned his gaze to me and shook his head. He whispered in the herald's ear. Then the herald announced, "Correction: all unwed omegas, engaged or not, must submit themselves for King Robb's consideration."

I knew that caveat was aimed specifically at me, but I didn't move a step. Willas put his hand on my back and whispered, "Go. He's clearly talking about you and this whole day will go much smoother if we do his bidding."

I sighed. I didn't want to, but I knew Willas was right. I slowly made my way over to the rest of the omegas to "submit myself for consideration." Robb smiled widely and pretended to look at every omega and pretended to carefully make his decision. He slowly made his way over to me, while paying due deference to all the other omegas. He stood in front of me and asked, "Lord Jon of the House Targaryen, would you do me the immense honor of having you as my date today?"

I wanted nothing more to say than "I wish you would fuck right the fuck off" but I kept my mouth shut. I looked at Willas who nodded at me. My eyes happened to fall on Theon, who made a hand gesture that implied that I should respond Robb. "Yes, my king, thank you for choosing me."

He lightly kissed my hand and led me away from the hall and outside. He led me to a carriage and I rolled my eyes, having just been in one. "You first." He said, as he helped me into the carriage. Then he climbed in after me. I wasn't sure where we were going at first, until I realized we were off to the grounds where the sports would take place. He, fortunately and unexpectedly, sat parallel to me, which was surprising, because I thought he was going to sit next to me.

"Lord Jon of the House Targaryen, I'd like to formally invite you to stay the night at the Red Keep. This offer is generally only offered to members of great houses, but I think you've proved yourself deserving."

I didn't respond and I purposefully looked him in the eye so he would know that I heard what he said and had chosen to ignore him. He chuckled and said, "You're resistance is attractive, I must say. All the omegas would give themselves so blindly and thoroughly but you are worth the wait."

I didn't respond to that either and I think he began to become a bit annoyed. "When we are married, is this how you'll be when you're not happy with me? Silent and cold?" I rolled my eyes and he countered, "I command you as your king to answer my question."

I sighed, I didn't like that he played that card and it could definitely prove to exceptionally annoying, "I generally don't like to speak to people who've upset me."'

Robb nodded, "Now we're getting somewhere. I know I've upset you and I know I've been brash but I think that if we turn a new leaf, we can become friends, I'm sure of it."

He was manipulating me, but him offering his friendship was a damn sight better than him demanding that I break my engagement. But, it's still better to be safe, "What would a friendship with you entail?"

He shrugged and casually said, "Anything you want. I mean it, anything. Just ask Theon. I legitimized Lord Ramsay Bolton so Theon could marry him."

That was a nice, I guess. Although it did appear as though Lord Ramsay was very rude to Theon, it was still kind if that's who Theon loves. Then, it hit me. Aegon and Margaery wanted to be married. Who better to break Aegon's engagement with the Arryn girl? "Can you break engagements?"

He smiled widely and said, "I knew you'd come around eventually! I'm so happy! Our wedding will be the grandest that Westeros has ever seen."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Not my engagement, my brother's. He's engaged to an Arryn girl but he wishes to be married to Lady Margaery."

He frowned and asked, "Well how do you expect that to work? If you were to marry Willas, then Lady Margaery and Lord Aegon would be siblings by law and the marriage of siblings by law is forbidden by law. So unless you were to give up on Willas, it won't work. So, my question to you would be are you considering ending your engagement to Willas?"

I rolled my eyes, "No." I said firmly. "The law does state that brothers and sisters by law cannot marry, but you are the king and you make the laws. It would only be a stroke of your quill to change the laws." I sighed and then added, "It would really mean a lot to me if you did."

Robb smiled hopefully and adjusted his breeches. "It would mean a lot to you?"

I gave him a smile and nodded, "It would mean so much to me if you helped my brother. It would show me that you do care about my wishes." Although I was attempting to manipulate him, I meant what I said: it would show me that he was indeed interested in caring for me and my concerns.

"Well if it means that much to you, I'll do it. I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow or maybe the day after." I was pleased his eagerness to help me, but then he smiled devilishly. "But if I do that for you, what will you do for me in return?"

I frowned. I should have known that there would be some sort of trick with Robb. "In return, I'll give you my undying loyalty."

He cocked his head to the side, "But I already have that. I think I'd prefer something else. Maybe a kiss."

I scoffed, "Not a chance."

He made a flippant hand gesture and continued, "Well, you can give me a kiss and give your brother and Lady Margaery the future that they desire or you can be difficult and selfish and deny your brother and Lady Margaery the love they wish. Although, it does seem that you do have a certain proclivity for denying people's love."

I rolled my eyes. But it was only a simple kiss and in return it would grant my brother his greatest happiness. "You can kiss me for 3 seconds."

"10 seconds." He countered.

I shook my head, "5 seconds. I won't go any higher than that." He nodded and sat next to me. He softly grabbed my chin and moved it towards his face. Then, he kissed me. Gods, it was an experience like no other. He was an excellent kisser and he knew exactly what he was doing. I had intended to keep track of the seconds in my mind, but I lost count. Then, I pushed him off me and pretended that I didn't enjoy it.

He smiled at me, even wider than before, and sat back across at the other end. "Do I kiss better than your betrothed?"

Yes, much better. Robb probably had more practice than Willas had though and it wasn't Willas's fault. "No. You can't hold a candle to Willas."

He genuinely laughed and said, "Oh yes? You do realize that you allowed me to kiss you for 20 seconds and not just 5?" Did it really last that long? Fuck, I thought. He laughed even more and then giggled, "Don't worry, Jon. I won't tell Willas. What happens with us will always remain between us."

I didn't respond, in fact, I was quite embarrassed. I had allowed him to get the better of me and it was clear to me that he enjoyed it. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, but how could I trust Robb? He had never actually shown me proof that he was trustworthy.

I sighed and looked out the window. Then I heard Robb say sweetly, "I hope I haven't upset you. If the kiss has made you cross with me, then I sincerely apologize."

"I'm not cross with you. I'm cross with myself for allowing you to kiss me." As soon as I heard the words come out of my mouth, I regretted them. I shouldn't have said anything of that sort. It was almost telling Robb that I might have been attracted to him, giving him false hope which I would eventually have to squash.

Robb inched closer to me and quietly asked, "Because you enjoyed it? I know you liked it. You even kissed me back. I felt it. Did you enjoy it?"

I didn't answer and he took it as a yes, "Jon, if you enjoy being with me then you shouldn't feel bad about it. I love being with you! And I think you like being with me, more than you would say."

I didn't know the answer to the question. I never really knew how to feel about Robb and being with him, like this, made m e even more confused. Robb continued, "I'll be so good to you, I swear. I wouldn't ask you for much. You would be at my side in all things, at all times. I would always love and respect you. I would never be unfaithful to you." He took a deep breath and then continued, "If you want to be with me, all you have to do is break the engagement with Willas. If you don't want to do it yourself, then tell me. I'll have someone gather your items from the Tyrell's estate and you would never have to go back there. All you'd have to do is sign a paper."

I still didn't respond, I was pretty flustered and was on the brink of tears. Clearly Robb was frustrated. He then raised his voice at me, "Dammit Jon! Answer me! I command you, as your king!"

"Please stop screaming, I don't know what you want from me."

He calmly took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, I shouldn't have done that. For that, there's no excuse. But please Jon, don't tell me you don't want this. I can see it in the way that you interact with me. You want me, Jon. We belong together."

I shook my head and muttered, "I belong to Willas. I belong to Willas. I belong to Willas."

Robb punched the side of the carriage. He was upset and angry. "Why must you punish me like this, Jon?"

I was breathing very quickly and I was honestly beyond overwhelmed. "Robb, please, leave me be. That's all I ask. Just leave me be."

He shook his head and quietly muttered, "I can't, Jon, I can't." The carriage stopped with a jolt and Robb quietly remarked, "We've arrived. Put a smile on your face or else people will think we've quarreled."

The coachman opened the door and Robb exited first. I took his advice and smiled widely, trying to give the allusion that I was happy and content and Robb helped me out of the carriage, a fake smile etched across his face.

**Chapter 7: And All before the Sun Rose Again**

The day went slowly. I had to sit next to Robb throughout the entire tournament, while keeping a fake smile on my face. I was exhausted by the end of the day. Then, we returned to the Red Keep and I was forced to eat dinner alongside Robb and away from Aegon and Willas. About halfway through the dinner, Aegon gave me a proud nod. I could tell he was pleased that I had been chosen by Robb, he probably thought that Robb and I would become good friends like him and Theon. Aegon didn't know that Robb's intentions were far more nefarious than he knew. I nodded to him in return. I promised myself that I would tell him everything that's happened between Robb, Willas, and I. I knew he was the probably the only person who wouldn't judge and would give me honest feedback.

After dinner, I was quickly escorted to the room that I was being forced to spend the night in. At first, the room wasn't truly that bad. There was a balcony and it allowed me to see all of King's Landing, even out to Blackwater Bay. The bed was large too, maybe even larger than Willas's but certainly larger than anything I'd slept on in Dragonstone. I almost immediately fell asleep, the bed's comfortability was truly beyond measure. Besides, it had been a long few days and I was only human.

"You're so pretty when you sleep. Do you know what? I guess you wouldn't." I heard a voice say. I was alarmed to hear that anyone was in my room during the night. I immediately sprang up to see who it was. I had a suspicion that it would be the only imaginable candidate and I was correct.

It was Robb, the king himself.

I was groggy and I rubbed my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked.

Robb smiled at me, "We never had the opportunity to finish our conversation from earlier today. I've brought a quill for you. It's my favorite quill and I've never allowed anyone to use it. Not even my dear father. But I'll allow you to use it."

I squinted, tired and frazzled, "Use it for what exactly?"

"To sign a paper, silly. Just write that you hereby end your engagement with Lord Willas of House Tyrell and I'll take care of the rest."

I hung my head, exhausted that this conversation was carrying on yet again. "Robb, I can't break my engagement to Willas."

He stomped his foot, looking more and more like a petulant child. "Why in hells not?"

I wracked my brain for an answer. Then, I gave him one that I thought would end the discussion forever. "Willas and I have lain together. It is quite possible that I carry the Tyrell heir inside my stomach as we speak."

Robb's mouth fell open. He took a step back and muttered, "You lie." He then said much larger, "You would dare tell such an egregious lie to your king? To your sovereign?"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't lie about something like that. Willas has had me, because I'm his."

Robb just stared at me for a second, and then his lip began to quiver. I thought he was going to scream and yell at me, but instead a tear fell from his eye. "I'll kill him." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't truly meant what he had said.

"You heard me! I'll kill him! I'll run him through with my sword, I swear it!" He moved to the balcony and I followed him out there, truly afraid of what he was saying and truly afraid of him. "Robb! Robb don't!"

He stood at the balcony, dangerously close to the ledge. He quietly said, "I don't care."

"What? You don't care about what?"

He turned back to look at me, his eyes now dry. His voice was firm and stately, "I don't care that you and he have lain together. As upsetting as that is, even still it doesn't matter. I still have to have for my own, even if I'm not the first. Besides, I know that he would never be able to satisfy you like I could. The only thing that your confession has made me decide is that Willas Tyrell must not be allowed to live."

He made a sharp turn and headed for the door. At that moment, I threw all pride and dignity that I had ever had or felt for myself and threw myself at Robb's feet. I grabbed onto his ankles and pleaded, "Please Robb! Do not harm him! Please!"

He looked down at me and paused. "Let go of me Jon. I do not wish to harm you." I whimpered and let him go. Then, he left the room. I waited a few minutes after he left to try to leave, but I found the door locked and I found myself unable to leave. I wanted to stand and take myself back to the bed, but I found myself unable. So, I remained on the floor, where I cried for what felt like decades.

I woke with a start for the second time that night, only to see Willas's coachman. "What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

He didn't answer at first. What he did was grab me, pick me up, sling me across his back, and carried me out of the room. "Lord Willas sent me to retrieve you. An attempt has been made on my lord's life, but luckily he escaped unhurt. He's going to take you to Highgarden tonight."

I didn't say a word as the coachman carried me throughout the Red Keep. As a matter of fact, I was glad that he was taking me away. I never wanted to see Robb's face again or step foot in the Red Keep. I hoped that I'd never see King's Landing again, at least not while Robb still ruled it. The coachman was using the secret passageway, the same one Willas and I had used when we first came to the Red Keep together. Now look at us, fleeing the same man we had once had dinner with.

The coachman brought me down to the coach relatively quickly. The coachmen flung the door open and I was practically thrown inside it, only to have the door closed again behind me. Then, I felt two strong hands pull me into a seat. "Are you okay, Jon? Did the coachman harm you?"

I looked up at him and it was Willas. I laid my head against his shoulder. The carriage then took off very quickly. I felt us racing through the streets of the capital. "No, I'm fine. He gave me a bit of a fright, but nothing more than that."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm sorry to pull you from bed at this hour. A man came to my room tonight. He pounded on the door, demanding entry. Luckily, I had been given any adjoining room with your brother, Lord Aegon, and I was narrowly able to escape that way."

"Is my brother safe?"

Willas nodded, "He bolted his door and I left my sword with him. I made sure to fetch Margaery and leave her with Lord Aegon. They'll be safe. I made sure of that."

I nodded and he continued, "I just can't believe that fucker of a king would try to kill me while I was a guest! In his own home! Well I'm done playing nice. As soon as we leave King's Landing, we'll stop in some little village and we'll be married and Robb won't be able to touch us."

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Will we go to Highgarden after?"

"Yes, my love, we'll go to Highgarden, and I swear to you that we'll spend every day being together and making beautiful heirs."

I smiled. "I look forward to it." I kept my head on Willas's shoulder for a while as we rode in silence. Then, the carriage came to a stop. I looked up at Willas and he said, "Don't worry love; we must have reached the gate. They'll open it momentarily."

But they didn't and then we heard a scuffle outside. Then, a man snatched open the door to our carriage. "Everybody out!"

Willas rolled his eyes, "We'll do no such thing. Open the gates for us now!"

Another man came and said in a much more diplomatic tone, "The gate has been closed at the King's orders. No one is allowed in or out until to fugitives are caught."

Fuck. I knew those two fugitives were Willas and I, but I just tried to remain calm. It was clear that Willas had the same idea, "That's unfortunate, but my omega here is very sick and I need to get him to the port before it's too late."

The loud man from earlier voiced his opinion again, "You two look the fugitives the King's looking for. Get out of the carriage." Willas had opened his mouth to protest, but he was brutally pulled out of the carriage. "Willas!" I exclaimed and then I was roughly yanked out of the carriage as well. I landed on my head and then everything went dark.

When I woke, I knew I was in the Red Keep. I sighed and then I felt arms hugging me. "Jon! I was so worried." From the voice, I knew it was Aegon.

I hugged him back and then he sat down in a chair next to me. He ran his fingers through his hair and then remarked, "So, I hear we've gotten ourselves in a bit of trouble, eh?"

I shrugged, "Well that depends, what have you heard?"

He shrugged right back at me. "The King found me and ordered me to take the bolt off my door. He then told me a series of things: he said that he loves you, he said that he wants to take you for his consort, he also said that you had run off with Lord Willas Tyrell." Then he added, "Oh and he told me that if you end your engagement with Lord Willas, he'll end my engagement to the Arryn girl and he'll make me Lord Paramount of Dragonstone and the Warden of the East."

I sighed and asked, "So you want me to end my engagement to Willas then?"

He didn't answer at first. It was as if he was trying to answer the question himself. "Not exactly. I mean, if you ended your engagement to Willas, Margaery and I would be able to marry. And I'd be given all sorts of titles. But I'm not going to ask you to marry just so I can become richer and elevate my status even higher. Besides, I don't know if I like the way that Robb's been pursuing you."

I smiled. I was glad that Aegon would support my decision either way. He really is a good big brother. He smiled at me and added, "I'd like to run those City Watch men through with Willas's long sword, but I think that Robb is going to handle that before I can."

I chuckled at that. Then, a knock came to the door. "Yes?" Aegon asked. There was no response and Robb entered the room. "Lord Aegon, may I speak with Lord Jon privately?"

Aegon looked at me and I nodded. I wanted and needed to speak to Robb. I needed him to give me a reason for all this. Aegon stood, gave Robb and awkward bow, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Robb sat next to me, occupying the seat that Aegon sat in. He put his head in his hands and said, "Firstly, the man who harmed you will hang in the morning. I'll not have anyone hurting you." No, clearly no one but the king himself is allowed to hurt me.

"Also, my physician treated you and he has concluded that you are not pregnant with a child. I know this might be upsetting to you but it is relatively good news to me." Then he continued, "I must say, I'm beyond disappointed and upset with you Jon. I thought things between us were going so well. But then you do this; you try to leave the capital in the dark of night with Willas Tyrell? I'm honestly hurt, truly I am."

I rolled my eyes. "How could you imagine that things between us are going well when you tried to have my betrothed murdered?"

"Is that what he told you? Yes, I know I spoke some harsh words to you, but the man I sent to Willas's door tonight was not sent there to kill him. I sent him there to negotiate with Willas. That cripple is so fucking dramatic. Does he really think I'd kill him with the entire court as witness? If anything, I'd poison him in the morning and have him die in his own bed…." He trailed off and redirected the subject, "I've talked with your brother."

I nodded, "I know. He told me of it."

Robb cracked his knuckles, one by one, and then responded, "Yes, I'm sure he did. I must tell you, I quite like your brother. He's much more agreeable than you are, I can surely account to that. I wouldn't mind having him as a brother in law. As a matter of fact, I would certainly enjoy him as a brother and friend. Well back to the point, I've informed him that I would break off his engagement with the Arryn girl and that he would become Lord Paramount of Dragonstone and Warden of the East, should he become my brother in law, but I'm sure he has already informed you of that. I'm sure that would satisfy his ambitious Lady Margaery. She wants nothing short of being the queen, but I'm sure she'll settle for Wardeness of the East."

I turned away from him, truly having no interest in the conversation whatsoever. I was tired and truly sick of all the drama. I just wanted to be left alone, but clearly that was far too much to ask for. Robb then stood and grabbed the quill from earlier and a blank parchment. I sighed, annoyed. "I'm going to give you one last chance and I mean it Jon. End your engagement to Willas Tyrell."

"NO!" I screamed.

Robb nodded, "I thought you might say something to that effect. Well, your precious Lord Willas is in my dungeons at the moment. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with him yet. First he lays with you, then he tries to spring you from King's Landing? I truly could have his head. Though, I would be tempted to grant him clemency if the engagement between the two of you was to be broken."

I was truly disgusted. This amount of blackmail and bribery and manipulation was truly foul. "And if I don't sign it?"

Robb shrugs, "I can't really execute him as soon as I'd like, otherwise that's a declaration of war from House Tyrell. I'd slowly have to build a legitimate case against him, in which time he would remain in the dungeons hungry and thirsty for the rest of his days. It's probable that he might even die down there. The starvation in the cold would be much crueler than the much faster death that beheading would afford him. On the other hand, if you were to sign the parchment, ending your engagement with Willas, he would be granted clemency and he would be allowed safe passage back to Highgarden, as long as he swears to never return here again."

My head was wrapped in a bandage from my wound, my head was pounding, my betrothed was in the dungeons, and I could only conclude that it was all Robb's fault! But I knew, even from the moment that the guards wouldn't let us through the gate, I knew that Robb had won. I snatched the paper from Robb and I signed it. I forced it back to him and he smiled. "Was that so hard?"

Then, a strange query popped into my head, "Robb? Can I ask you as question?"

He nodded and I asked, "What will happen to the coachmen who drove Willas and me?"

Robb was visibly confused and then responded, "Nothing. He's being treated for his wounds. He'll be compensated for any trauma that he unjustly suffered tonight. He acted on the orders of his master, not of his own free will. I don't punish the innocent." Then he added, "I'm not cruel, Jon, I'll have someone send Willas up. I'm going to speak with you brother. It seems he and I have a marriage contract to write up it seems, while I'm doing that I'll allow you two to say your goodbyes. Your final goodbyes." And with that, he was off.

I shed a tear once he had left. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry but I was pretty upset. I would never marry Lord Willas. I would never have his children. I would never live at Highgarden. Then, the door crept open and there was Willas. He didn't smile at me, he was visibly shaken. He sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "So, I hear our engagement is over."

I broke down into tears. "I'm sorry Willas, I am. He said you'd die if I didn't sign the paper. Please forgive me!"

Willas kissed my cheek and wiped my tears away. "You've done no wrong, Jon. Truly you haven't. I should have never taken you to dinner with Robb and Theon. I should have known that Robb would want you. Even tonight, I had no right to try to drag you from King's Landing the way I did. I should have just waited another day and we could have left. My haste has caused our downfall." He hesitated and continued, "I don't know what I'll do without you, truly I don't. You're the best and greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I can't conceive marrying another, when I know that I'll always want you. I think that Robb intends to make Aegon's Arryn girl my wife."

I started crying even harder, truly embarrassing myself. He sighed and whispered, "I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But promise me that one day you'll come and see me at Highgarden. Promise me."

"I promise, you Willas." As I said that, the sun rose. It was a bit ironic, seeing as though the sun was setting on our relationship forever.

**Chapter 8: All in Celestial Accordance**

Honesty. Loyalty. Trust. You. Me.

Us.

Some of Robb's guards ripped Willas out of my room a few moments after I promised Willas I'd visit Highgarden. I'd broken down into tears again and Aegon came bursting into my room again and he held me while I wept. I was so angry! All I wanted was to be with Willas. I wanted nothing more than to flee to Highgarden and marry him there in defiance. But that would never happen and I knew it.

I hadn't gotten much sleep during the night for obvious reasons and the day was even worse. I had brief naps which were almost always followed by bouts of inconsolable crying. Aegon was there, though, and he stayed with me the entire time. On occasion, some serving girls would come and bring food or water or wine. I wasn't hungry, but Aegon definitely enjoyed the food. He climbed onto the bed and laid down. He was probably just as tired as I was, if not more. I had been selfish when I left with Willas. I hadn't given a thought to what might happen to Aegon if Willas and I had escaped. He almost certainly would have been the first to be subject to Robb's wrath. And what was it all for? Just so Robb could get his way anyway? It was fucking unfair.

Aegon slept for a bit as well, I could tell he was exhausted. When he woke again, he mused, "This has been quite a time, hasn't it Jon? We spent our lives in the silence of Dragonstone and we come to this city and have our lives turned upside down. That's really something isn't?"

It was, but it was more than enough excitement that I ever needed to experience again. I just nodded to him. The door creaked slightly and Robb's face appeared once more. I sighed, it was clear that I would never be given a moment of silence. "I hope you both are well rested after last night's turmoil."

I looked at Aegon and he looked back at me but neither of us said a word. "Well anyway today's my coronation day. I've picked out some clothes for you both to wear. Now that you'll be my family, you all must look the part as well."

I groaned and Aegon curtly answered, "The engagement between you and Jon is not yet solidified. As you may recall, my king, the negotiations were not finished."

Robb raised an eyebrow and responded, "I know that. The negotiations will be finished tonight." Then he turned to me, "Do you prefer blue or purple?"

I sighed. "Must I go?"

Robb looked aghast. "Yes you must go! This is my coronation day and I will only be coronated once. You will be my consort, so it's only appropriate that you be present."

"Robb, after the events of last night, I need to rest. I've given you what you asked of me. Tomorrow and from then on, I'll be yours. Just let me be at peace today."

Robb seemed to ponder that. He countered, "I'll allow you to stay home, but you must be present at the coronation dinner. You and Lord Aegon. I'll announce our engagement, Lord Aegon and Margaery's engagement, and Lord Aegon's new titles."

I still didn't want to go to the coronation dinner, but I knew that what I was being offered was as good as it would get. "Yes, Robb, that's fine."

He nodded. He walked over to my bed and kissed me on the cheek. "I can't wait for tomorrow when you're mine." And with that, he left. Aegon rolled his eyes at Robb and that made me smile a bit. I asked him, "Are you excited about your new titles?"

"Somewhat. I like the titles, but I don't like how I'm acquiring them. Feels a bit like I'm pimping you out for my own benefit. That's why I didn't sign the paper earlier; I think that Robb and I are both getting what we want. But are you, Jon, getting what you want?"

Although I knew Aegon was trying to be considerate and I kind, it was a rather stupid question he was asking. Obviously if I was being forced to leave Willas, I was not getting what I wanted. It was a bit ironic really, I had always imagined that I would marry a man that I didn't love, but I had never imagined that I would be in love with another when I get married.

"I'm not getting what I want, because I'm not getting Willas."

Aegon sighed, "You know if I would do something about that I could. I just can't do anything about that. Here we are in his castle and at his mercy. But there could be a way to make your existence here more pleasurable. I could demand more money or for better apartments. We could ask for a team of chamberboys to look after your every whim."

All that sounded nice, but I only wanted one thing, "Tell him to build a green where I can ride a horse, a fine white stallion. Tell him the day that it is completed we will be wed."

Aegon squinted, confused. "Is that your wish? That's what you want?"

I nodded, "Yes. It will grant me peace." Then I added, "Go fetch Robb back, will you? Tell him I need to speak with him." Aegon was clearly skeptical, but he nodded and did as I asked.

I decided that I would do my best with Robb. I was going to be married to him, whether I liked it or not and there had been small occasions of him being kind and somewhat attractive. He just needs some guidance, and he could be someone I could tolerate for the rest of our lives.

Robb came through the door in full ceremonial dress, crown and all. "You asked for me?" He asked.

I nodded, "I think we need to have a talk. Come sit."

He sat on the bed and I continued, "I've been doing some thinking. If we are going to married and in relationship that's going to be long-lasting and peaceful and loving, then we need to have a discussion about what's happened."

Robb nodded slowly, "Yes I agree. But I don't want to talk about it so much. Just once and we'll never speak of it again."

I nodded and carefully said, "I think you manipulated me into an engagement with you."

His eyes grew dark and he quietly responded, "Yes, I did. But it was only so I could be with you. I wouldn't have actually harmed Willas. I swear it."

I didn't believe him. As a matter of fact, I firmly believed that if I hadn't sign the parchment Willas would have still been in a dungeon. But I was attempting to agreeable, even if it didn't agree with me. "Also, you were very forceful and careless with me. At several turns I felt as though you had no real regard for what I wanted."

"That's not entirely true, Jon. I didn't do anything rash until you tried to force your way out of my life forever. You gave me no choice then. If you hadn't done that, you'd still be engaged to your precious Willas. Maybe you two would have found a way to get married in the capital."

I didn't like hearing that and I quietly muttered, "But now that'll never happen."

He just nodded. "Too right it won't. It'll be good between us, I promise."

"Swear to me, Robb. Swear to me on your honor as a Stark."

He softly kissed my forehead and whispered, "I promise you Jon that I'll always care for you."

**Chapter 9: The Taming of His Majesty**

I woke up the following morning quite early and some two boys and a red haired girl were standing in my chambers. There was one that I recognized, Lord Theon Greyjoy, accompanied by a dark haired round and robust one and a red haired pretty girl.

Theon bowed to me ever so slightly and said, "My good lord Jon, now that you are to be the consort to King Robb, he has arranged for us to be your omegas in waiting. I, as you know, am Lord Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands." He then gestured to the dark haired robust one and said, "This is Lord Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill in the Reach." Then, the boy named Samwell Tarly bowed to me, much more courteously than Theon had, I might had. Then he moved on to the red haired girl, who bowed before to me before Theon even spoke, "This is my princess, the King's sister Sansa of the Royal House Stark. She will be the lady of the garter."

Robb had a sister? I hadn't even been told of that, by anyone before. Why hadn't Robb himself told me? If Robb kept this a secret, what else could he be keeping to himself? Beyond that, why hadn't he told me to expect these 'omegas in waiting'? I didn't want them and I certainly didn't need them. But then again, these were probably the arrangements of being the fiancée to a king. But then again, I never wanted to be a fiancée to a king.

I simply nodded and tried to give a courteous smile. "Thank you all, truly. I'm sure we will all grow to be great friends."

They all nodded and Theon then said, "Lord Samwell, Princess Sansa, you both are dismissed. I'm sure the talents you both possess can be employed elsewhere." Both Samwell and Sansa looked unhappy at the ruling, but they both nodded and bowed and then left, both not making a single noise.

Theon stayed and gestured to a chair near the bed, "May I sit, my good lord?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, of course."

He sat and remarked, "Well, it seems that you are Robb's at last. And at great personal fortune to your brother."

I nodded. Theon was making the polite, but redundant talk of the capital. In King's Landing it's much preferred for the talk to be polite and light. "Yes, yes. It seems as though all is done. Robb and I will be married."

Theon nodded and softly said, "I know that Robb is truly not your first choice of husband, but I assure you that he will truly prove to be the best choice of all. Besides, I've never really had omega friends and I have a suspicion that we will truly be the best of friends. No one will alter that."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm certain that our friendship will take root very strongly, like a mighty oak tree." Although I found the topic of conversation ridiculous, I knew that it was very important to have these sort of dialogues with important courtiers. And Theon, being the very best friend to the king, was a courtier of paramount importance. I just didn't know that amount of power he wielded. Yet.

Theon cocked his head to the side and altered the subject, "Are you pleased with your omegas in waiting? Robb handpicked them himself."

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm certainly pleased that he thought of me, but are the omegas in waiting necessary?"

Theon smirked, "No. They're not for you in the way they're designed to be. It's about power brokerage. I've been selected as an omega in waiting now, but when Lord Ramsay and I marry, my post will be turned to another and you must know that there will be no shortage of lords and ladies begging to take it. Robb will chose, of course after taking your counsel, and offer the position to the richest and the prettiest omega."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is being rich and pretty the only way that these omegas are selected? No offense intended, but I'm not certain that Lord Samwell Tarly meets the requirements of agreeability that you speak of."

Theon laughed very loudly at that comment and replied, "Yes, you are correct on that count. He's been selected because his father is one of the most powerful men in the Reach and it is useful for Robb to make friends in the Reach, seeing as though he has offended the greatest man in the Reach."

I frowned at that comment. It did, of course, make sense. It was a sensible and complete decision and a wise one of Robb's part. I cocked my head to the side, "And what of Princess Sansa? Why was I not told that she existed?"

Theon shrugged, "Lack of importance, really. Princess Sansa is a nice girl, truly she is. But she's been given the title lady of the garter to increase her probability of a quick marriage and soon. Lord Robb wants to marry her to a high lord and serving as lady of the garter will only increase her chances of marriage."

I squinted. "Why does Robb want to marry her off so soon?"

Theon looked at the window and then back at me, "He just wants insurance of stability. The earliest years of a king's reign are the most insecure. But he will have himself a dragon of Old Valyria through you and I believe he intends to marry Sansa to Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock. The Lannisters are rich and mighty. It would only do for the Royal House Stark be joined with House Lannister."

I nodded and asked, "How old is she? The Princess Sansa?"

"She is 15, simply a year younger than you."

I nodded. I knew that Tyrion was an imp and Sansa would probably not care to marry him. But it could be possible that Sansa and Tyrion could find happiness. I had found happiness with Willas, despite his pained leg. Love truly lies in the heart, not in the body.

I redirected the topic of conversation and asked, "When will you and Lord Ramsay be wedded?"

Theon smiled and returned, "In a fortnight. I am most excited for it. We will be wedded here at the Red Keep. I wished to be wedded in the Sept of Baelor, but Robb was firm and informed me that only royal couples may be wedded there. You and Robb will be wedded there."

I nodded and asked, "What is Lord Ramsay like?"

Theon's head sort of flicked and he answered, "That's a quite a loaded question. He's honorable, like all men of the North. But he's forceful, violent, and a man in every way. He's sort of like a beast. A beast that I know I'll never tame, but I try every night."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that sort of existence appeals to you?"

"Why yes, my good lord, I find it to be immensely appealing. An untamable beast of a man will forever grant a highborn omega pleasure and excitement, which you will no doubt soon learn for yourself."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Theon just smiled back at me, "Robb may not have been born of the North, but the blood of the Kings of Winter runs deep through his veins. You'll find out, sooner or later, that a beast in bed is most agreeable to a young omega."

I was shocked, "And you know of this?"

He nodded, "I'm telling you of this in the strictest confidence, as you are my very dear friend. On occasion, I allow Lord Ramsay a key to my bedroom at night. It's not something that I'm particularly proud of, but it must be done. I'll tell you what a wise omega once told me 'a lay a day keeps the mistresses away'. And aren't illegitimate children the last of your desires?"

I chuckled, "Wasn't Lord Ramsay born illegitimate?"

"That's not the point. The point is, we don't want our men all about town whoring and embarrassing us. It's the greatest of all insults, in my own opinion."

I nodded, agreeing. "Yes. It's quite a public insult and truly the height of disrespect." Then I asked, "Will you and Lord Ramsay move to the North after you're married?"

"Yes, but not for several years. I have resigned myself to accepting that I must go to the North, but not until the day his father dies. But perhaps not even then, if I play my cards right."

Theon and I enjoyed a pleasant and informative conversation for what seemed like hours. It was truly a change for me, to be sociable and open with someone I didn't know well, but it was a welcomed change. It was a kindness to be distracted from the pains and the circumstances and I was grateful.

After I finished my midday meal, I decided that I would pay my betrothed a visit. His quarters were not terribly far from my mine, in fact, they were barely a stone's throw away. I knocked on the door and a serving boy answered it. "My good lord Jon, how may I assist you?"

"I'd like to see the King, please."

The boy shook his head, "The King is in a meeting, but I'd be glad to take a message for you."

I looked at the boy, sizing him up. He couldn't be older than 17. He was an alpha, of that I knew. All of Robb's attendants were alphas. I figured that I could romanticize and manipulate the poor boy, but it truly wasn't worth my time. I wanted to see Robb and I would. So, I pushed the boy down and I ran inside the room. There, I found Robb in a beautiful silk robe with starts all over it. He was sitting at his desk, favorite quill in hand, writing. He heard the commotion, looked up at me, and smiled. Then, of course, the serving boy came running in, "Your grace, my good Lord Jon forced his way in here! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

Robb chuckled and said, "Yes, he does often like to ignore rules and regulations. But in the future, if Jon asks for entry to my chambers, he is to be granted it, no questions asked. That'll be all Torrhen." The boy nodded and left.

Robb smiled at me further and asked, "You've come to see me?"

I nodded, "Yes, there's a few things that I would like to discuss with you, my king." Robb nodded and made a hand gesture that implied 'continue'. "First, I would have appreciated if you had told me that I was going to be expecting omegas in waiting."

"What? You don't like them?"

I shrugged, "I don't have a problem with them per se, I just don't appreciate the micromanaging. Also, Theon says the entire role is just for power brokerage."

Robb rolled his eyes, "Theon talks too much."

"Oh! And what is the reason that you kept your sister from me?"

Robb shrugged, "Well honestly, I never got the impression that you'd be interested in hearing about her. But that was an oversight on my part."

I nodded. "Yes, a major oversight. Oh and why won't you let Theon be married to Lord Ramsay in the Sept of Baelor? It's his dream!"

Robb just shook his head, "Did Theon tell you to tell me that? If he did, then tell him that only royal couples can be married there. I've told him that before. I've made it clear to him countless times. I like that you and Theon are becoming allies of sorts, but you shouldn't feel as though you do his bidding. As a matter of fact, he's there to do your bidding, Jon."

I rolled my eyes, a bit annoyed at Robb's last comment. "He didn't ask me to tell you that, I'm doing it on my own volition, not on Theon's or anyone else's bidding. I think you should have the wedding at the Sept of Baelor. If you allowed select noble weddings at the Sept of Baelor, you could get a profit from it. Charge the couples a high rate and make a profit from it."

He slowly put his quill down and walked over to me. He cupped my cheeks and remarked, "I think that's a fabulous idea. Instead, I'll let you announce who will be allowed to be wedded at the Sept and you will take the profit from it."

I looked up at him. Something about being that close to him was intoxicating. "But that's not what I said."

He continued cupping my cheeks and quietly responded, "I know that's not what you said and trust, I really appreciate that you are trying to help me get more money. But Jon, I'm the king. I'm plenty rich already. In fact, I'm the richest man in Westeros. Plus, it's your idea. I'll make you the Knight of the Sept of Baelor. Ser Jon."

I was speechless and he asked, "Any other concerns?" I shrugged and responded, "That's a beautiful robe."

He smiled and took a step back. He removed the robe and before I could protest, he put it on me. He wasn't wearing a shirt and only wore very low rising breeches. "It's yours now. It will look much better on you, anyway." He turned and sat back down at his chair and resumed writing with his favorite quill. Although it pained me to say it, I liked Robb. Besides, now that we wasn't threatening me or violating my wishes, he was sort of kind. And steadfast. A good king, indeed.

I was still standing where he left me. He looked up again, stood and grabbed a chair. He placed it beside his and said, "Sit." I walked over to him and obeyed. "What are you writing?" I asked quietly.

"A letter to Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. He and I are very close to making a deal on an engagement between his younger son and Princess Sansa."

I nodded, knowingly. "I heard that such a match might be forthcoming. Have you told Princess Sansa of it?"

Robb nodded. "Yes. She's not so pleased of it but she is a good and dutiful girl. She'll do as she's bid."

I didn't quite like that comment, but I didn't tell Robb that. It was a typical comment for an alpha to make about an omega. Typical and misogynistic.

Strangely, my mind drifted to thinking about what Theon had said earlier, 'An untamable beast of a man will forever grant a highborn omega pleasure and excitement, which you will no doubt soon learn for yourself…. but the blood of the Kings of Winter runs deep through his veins. You'll find out, sooner or later, that a beast in bed is most agreeable to a young omega.' I decided to ask Robb for clarity.

"Robb, are you a beast in bed?"

His head snapped over to me. A smile slowly crept across his face and he coyly responded, "I can take you to bed now and allow you to decide."

I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I'm serious!"

He laughed for a bit and then asked, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

I shrugged, "Well Theon tells me that his betrothed is an untamable beast of a man. He said that's how all men of the North are."

Robb shrugged, "But I'm not of the North."

"He said that while you are not of the North, the blood of the Kings of Winter swim and roam inside your veins to this day."

Robb laughed at that. "Yes, that is true. Although, I can't say that I like what Theon is telling you. He's a pretty bad influence on you, I think."

I smiled and refocused myself. Then I asked, "How did your ancestors the Kings of Winter become the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms?"

Robb looked shocked. "No one's ever told you?"

I shook my head, "I am but a simple omega. I was educated in all the ways that noble omegas are supposed to be taught. I'm sure Aegon could tell you all about how your ancestors came to power."

Robb nodded and stood. He gently took my hand and said "come, love". He led me to the far side of his chambers, to a large tapestry. He pointed to the man in the center of the tapestry and said, "There is my ancestor, Torrhen Stark. He was born a prince to a King of Winter and he died the King of the Seven Kingdoms." Robb paused and then said, "It happened 300 years ago. Your ancestral homeland, Valyria, had fallen and your ancestors had taken refuge on Dragonstone. The end of the Valyrian Freehold led of all Westeros into an uproar. I want you to think of the biggest uproar and then magnify it by ten. That is what happened. Inflation rose, there was chaos in the streets, rampant murders and rapes. And of course, the kingdoms of Westeros were warring, this time over something even more meaningless than the last war. Every kingdom was at a panic, all but the North. My ancestor King Torrhen kept his kingdom in order and he did it well. Even after Valyria fell, he was not in danger, nor was his kingdom. But he knew that he had a sacred duty as a Stark to pacify the kingdoms. He did not want to do it, but he did it because it was his duty. A duty from the Old Gods themselves. He took his greatsword Ice and he marched through Moat Cailin and he reestablished the world as he saw fit, as it should be. All who stood against him stood for anarchy and chaos and they fell. When Torrhen was finished, he built King's Landing, where he and his sons and his sons' sons would rule Westeros. Now, I rule Westeros. It is my sacred duty, just like it was Torrhen's, to keep Westeros at peace and defend it from anarchy." He then took a deep breath and looked at me, "Was that an entertaining story? Are you pleased?"

I nodded. "Yes, Robb, it was an interesting story."

He smiled, "Good. Now, tell me why your ancestors left Valyria and came to Dragonstone, avoiding the doom. I have always been so curious about it."

I nodded and said, "It's not exactly known. My father, Rhaegar, told me that a woman by the name of Danys Targaryen had a vision that Valyria would be set upon by the doom. Aegon, always a skeptic, says that it's far more likely that her father had a falling out with the political factions of Valyria. In any case, they took their dragons and some money and left Valyria for good. It did prove to be a wise decision, though. I owe my life to it."

Robb kissed my forehead. "Would you like to visit Valyria, riding on the back of a dragon?"

I smiled and returned, "I would like that. I've always wondered what Valyria would have been like in its heyday. Now, it is just a ruin. A ruin that no one ever returns from. It's the curse of all members of House Targaryen: we survived the doom and its horrors, but we are never forever displaced here, in Westeros, a land that it is infinitely different that our ancestral homeland. A place to which we may never return to."

I sighed. Robb quietly said, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be. It's not something to be sad about, really it isn't. Besides, that's something you and I share: because of the actions of our ancestors, we may never truly be united with our homelands."

He nodded. He hugged me, firmly but gently and whispered in my ear, "May I kiss you? I'd very much like to kiss you now."

And, against my better judgement, I responded, "Yes. Yes, you may." He leaned down and intertwined his lips with mine. He had the softest lips too, they were like pillows. No, softer than pillows. He wasn't rough with his kisses either. No, he was sweet. He was careful and I knew that he was making sure I liked it. He pulled back and then joked, "Now, was that the kiss of a brute of a man?"

I smiled and laughed and returned, "Theon said you'd be a brute of a man in bed, not in kissing." Robb laughed and kissed me again.

"I love you Jon. And I know you probably still haven't completely forgiven me for my actions these past few weeks and I need you to know that's okay. The way I behaved, it was truly dishonorable." Robb's voice began to break and I was alarmed. It wasn't the first time that I had seen Robb cry, but it was the first time that I had ever felt that he was deserving of pity.

I began, "Robb-", but he cut me off saying, "I'm glad my father's dead, because if he were alive, he'd die seeing my dishonorable actions. He was the epitome of honor and he tried to make me the same. And what have I done? I've stolen another lord's betrothed."

I bit my lip in silence. I didn't know what to say to him. He was guilty of all the things that he was accusing himself of, but it was nice to see him take responsibility for himself. "I'm so sorry, Jon. Can you ever forgive me?"

I sighed and nodded. Then, I honestly and truthfully said, "I forgive you, Robb. I forgive you." He smiled down at me and asked, "Truly? Do you truly forgive me?"

I smiled, "Yes, I do. As we both know, I didn't want to be with you and I didn't want to be yours. But here we are, in your room and I'm draped in your robes. I want us to move forward, because we have to. We can't afford to spend the rest of our lives apologizing to each other for slights that have happened in the past. We must move forward. Together. Do you agree?"

He nodded, "Yes Jon. I want to move forward with you. I promise I'll behave myself."

I believed him. It was strange, but I knew he meant what he had said. I knew that his manipulations and his aggression and disrespect were over and I was so glad about it. "I believe you Robb. I believe you."

Believe it or not, I had begun to make a habit out of visiting Robb's quarters in the midday and Robb had begun to make a habit out of expecting me there, during the midday. By the third time I visited, he had all sorts of foods there. He knew all my favorite foods and drinks and he'd also have some sort of trinket ready for me. It was a routine that I had grown fond of. Things were different with Robb and I was learning about him and who he was and all the things he liked to do. He could funny and silly and he was very protective, when it mattered.

Margaery had asked me to be her maid of honor in her wedding. I obliged and in truth, I was happy to do it. One of her Hightower cousins took care of all the duties and I was promised that all I would have to do is "stand there and be pretty."

"You look beautiful Margaery, you really do." I told her, looking at her draped in the most gorgeous white dress I had ever seen. She smiled back at me, "Thank you Jon. Just think, I'll be your sister in an hour or so." I smiled back at her, enjoying the sound of that.

She then said, "Are you ready for your own wedding? It is coming soon, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, yes it is. Robb had planned for us to be married in a week from today, but you and Aegon are going to Dragonstone for two weeks, so I've persuaded Robb to wait for you both to return."

She nodded and smiled rather apologetically, "Oh. Visiting Dragonstone was my idea. I'm sorry about that. Do forgive me."

I shook my head, "Trust me, there's nothing to forgive. Enjoy yourself on that desolate island."

She raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, but do I detect a bit of cold feet?"

I shook my head. 'Cold feet' isn't quite the way to describe it. "I do not have cold feet! It's just that I'm not particularly in a hurry to marry him, that's all. Besides, this isn't even my first engagement and you know that just as well as I do."

She made a funny face and then she laid her hand on mine, "Yes I know that. I'm just making sure that you're safe. Willas writes me and he asks how you're doing. I tell him that you're doing well, mostly because that's what he wants to hear. It's what he needs to her. But is it true?"

I didn't have an answer for her question and I was pretty grateful for the random banging that was set upon the door. One of the Hightower girls went to open the door. She looked out door and then looked back at me, "My good lord Jon, please come collect your brother. He's going to give the marriage bad luck.

I sighed and stood. I walked to the door, opened it, and closed it behind me with a quickness. There I found Aegon standing like a puppy. "Jonny?"

I frowned at the nickname. He hadn't called me that in years. "Yes, Aegon? How can I help you?"

He twiddled his thumbs and then said, "I'm glad I got to see you before, you know, I get married. It's just that, you know, I'm a bit nervous."

I rolled my eyes. Aegon had sure picked a great time to be nervous. I wanted to smack him beside the head, but I knew that he probably needed to hear supportive words, not tough love. Aegon could be sensitive. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Margaery, the woman who you went through all this trouble to marry, is inside that room, happy as a clam. As a matter of fact, she is even exited to see Dragonstone, just because it is the island that you are the lord of. She's excited for it, even after I expressly explained to her the immense boredom that she's bound to face there."

Aegon's face softened and quietly asked, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, really. She's very excited for you two to begin your lives together. And as a matter of fact, I am too."

He gave a faint smile and joked, "Who would have thought that I would end up being the one to marry a Tyrell?"

I frowned at that and then curtly said, "Go back with your groomsmen. I'm surprised that they've even allowed you out of they're sight."

I turned around and re-entered the room. "What did he want?" Margaery asked. I smiled and responded, "He's just very excited to see you."

Despite Aegon's sappy attempt at cold feet, his wedding to Margaery went on without a hitch. He and Margaery left for Dragonstone the very next day and I hoped that they would have a short and peaceful voyage to the island. Then, Theon's wedding was next.

As I had recently appointed the Knight of the Sept of Baelor, I had arranged for Theon and his Northern "beast of a man" to be married there. Of course, with a heavy fee paid begrudgingly Lord Ramsay's cold and relatively rude father. I was nominated to be maid of honor again and with the second time, I did feel considerably more knowledgeable about the tasks that I should perform. Of course, that still didn't make the duties any better. Besides that, Theon had become hysterical only an hour before the carriage ride to the Sept, exclaiming his anguish that his father wasn't around to walk him down the aisle. I searched and scoured the castle for Robb who I had found drinking with some of his sleazy and obnoxious friends, and I begged him to walk Theon, his dearest and oldest friend, down the aisle. Robb was amused and responded with a simply "yes". The wedding was beautiful. It was a quite historic wedding as well. Theon and Ramsay were the first non royal couple to be married at the Sept and I began to receive countless offers from rich lords with hopes of satisfying their dear omegas' wishes. I wished to grant them all the wedding they wanted and deserved.

A few nights before Aegon and Margaery woke from Dragonstone, I was woken up in the middle of the night. Annoying as it was, it was beginning to become a common occurrence. "Jon." It was Robb's voice; I heard it clear as day. I groaned and responded, "Yes?" He shook me a bit and said, "Jon, come! I want to show you something." I turned over in the bed, with a clear intent to ignore what Robb said. But, Robb had previously proved to be excellent at ignoring my wishes and he ignored them again by picking me up bridal style.

I was drowsy and I could hardly tell where I was going. But, he led me anyway. Then, he opened a door. There was a field of green there. There were some roses on the side and a stable, with two horses in it. There was a beautiful statue in the center, a statue made in my likeness. Then, on the far side of the green, were golden bars, made to keep someone from falling ofg the edge. It was the green that I had asked for. I admitted to myself that I had nearly forgotten that I had asked for it, but truly it was a masterpiece.

Robb gently put me down and allowed me to look around. He followed me, not too closely though, he allowed me enough space to walk freely. Once I had made my way around the green he turned to me and asked, "Do you like it? I oversaw the production of it myself. I tried so hard to make it what you wanted. I made sure there were tons of tulips; I know those are your favorite. I bought two horses, one for me and one for you, in case there's a day where we both decide that we'd like to ride together in privacy. I wanted to bring you out here, right now, so we could watch the sunrise together."

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I kissed at that moment. In my memory, there wasn't a single time that I had initiated a kiss between us, but there, in that moment, I wanted to kiss him so badly and I did. He smiled into the kiss and quietly remarked, "I take it you like it?"

I nodded so profusely that I thought my head might roll off my shoulders. "Gods, I love it Robb! I can't believe you went through so much trouble just for me."

He smiled and responded, "Well you're worth all the trouble in the world. And you must be very pleased with me to give me a kiss."

I nodded and said, "Yes, I am extremely pleased with you."

He turned his head and said, "Look Jon, it's the sun. Isn't it beautiful?"

I watched the sun rise. It truly was beautiful and seeing it from the height in the sky was an opportunity that I had never before been afforded. Once the sun took its place firmly in the sky, I asked Robb a question. "Do you remember what I said would happen when this green was completed?"

"Yes, you said you would marry me."

"Yes Robb, that's right and I intended to make good on that promise."

**Chapter 10: Our Alphas, Ourselves **

Willas was married (presumably against his will) to the Arryn girl before I married Robb. No one told me directly about it and I had learned about it from some serving girls discussing it idly outside of my chambers and I just happened to hear it. I wondered for a bit if the serving girls had known that I was in my room and that I could hear them. If they did know that, then they were especially cruel and mean. I cried for a bit about it but I was mostly upset that I had no one to discuss it with. I could tell Theon, but Theon accredited Robb with saving his life, so if I told Theon that I was upset about Willas, Robb would certainly barge into my room demanding answers. The other option was Aegon and I would have loved to have talked about it with him, because I knew he would understand but he and my sister in law were still on their venture on the damned island called Dragonstone. So, I was forced to wallow in sadness all by myself.

My feelings towards Robb had certainly changed, but they were still immensely complicated. I really liked and appreciated the new Robb, the one that gave me his robe and built the green for me but I still hated the Robb that forced me apart from Willas and I still wasn't exactly sure which Robb I was engaged to, but I prayed to the Old Gods, the New Gods, and the Drowned God himself that I was engaged to kind, sweet, and steadfast Robb.

Robb had asked me to move into his room and sleep in his bed. I had ignored his advances for as long as possible, as I had done to him for a multitude a reasons, but I was wearing down, as I had done a multitude of times before and I was learning the hard way that Robb always gets what he wants in the end, one way or another.

"Love, why won't you just come and stay with me in my rooms? You visit every day and we talk and we kiss and we enjoy ourselves. We can do that all night now. Why don't you want to have fun with me?"

I rolled my eyes, something that I had made a habit with Robb. Sometimes he just did things that deserved an eye roll. Robb was very supportive of emotional manipulation and employed it whenever it was most useful for him, which seemingly was all the time. I gave him a small smile, which would hopefully deter him. I just wasn't ready to sleep in bed with him, not yet at least. There were a ton of things that I wanted to figure out, that I wanted to decide upon and I hadn't had the chance to do it yet. I couldn't give myself to him the way I gave myself to Willas because I could not trust Robb the same way, because in a lot of ways, he had proven himself someone that is untrustworthy.

"I just think that maybe it would be improper for me to reside in your room and in bed with you. People will talk and it will cause a scandal. People will think that I'm allowing you to have me before marriage."

Robb frowned and then grumbled, "Since when do you care what people think of you? I have never seen you caring about what someone else though of you." Then he added, "Besides, some prick's had you before marriage alright, but it wasn't me."

I necked snapped around to look at him, almost in shock that he would really let that come out of his mouth. Then I turned away from him, because I was annoyed by his sight. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That was wrong of me. Will you forgive me?"

No. I turned back towards him and said, "Yes, I forgive you. I just don't like to be talked to that way. It's not nice, nor is it respectful."

He nodded and gently took my left hand and kissed it. "You are right and what you said is true. It os not nice, nor is it respectful. And it is certainly not the way that the king's consort should or will be addressed. You see, sometimes I forget myself, I talk to the men at the Small Council and I am their lord and their master and I can talk to them as I please. But you, my love, you are the most precious rose in the garden."

I knew he was being sincere, when he starts to reference plants I know he is serious. I certainly was not in love with the comparison of being a rose, though. I certainly was not a rose. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "What goes on in those Small Council meetings anyway? You have never told me anything that happens, why is that?"

Robb shrugged, "I only see you a few times per day. Maybe if you were residing in my room and sleeping in my bed I'd have more time to tell you all the things that I experience on a daily basis. Wouldn't that be just great?"

It would be great if he gave me an answer to my original question, that is what would be great. He could be extremely frustrating at times too. Stubborn and difficult just for the sake of being stubborn and difficult. Truly I didn't understand but it was something that I would have to attempt to curb.

I did not respond to Robb particularly quickly, in fact, I sort of gave him a dazed stare. I had already made it perfectly clear that I was uninterested in moving into his room and for very good reasons at that. "Please?" He continued, giving me a sweet and pretty face to look at it.

I sighed and I knew I was defeated. With Robb, arguing was only tedious and redundant. He got what he wanted. In the future, I would just have to ensure that what I wanted became what Robb wanted. "Well maybe I can stay in your room tonight and if it goes well, we can make it a more permanent thing."

He smiled widely and kissed me. Then he said, "I've been waiting for this since the day I met you, you can't believe how excited I am."

I rolled my eyes, "Robb, we're not having sex. I'll sleep in your bed and we can talk and kiss and cuddle, but we are not having sex, I am just not ready for that yet."

He huffed, but he knew not to push it further. I had given him what he had asked for and he would have to accept that or take nothing. He nodded firmly and said, "That is certainly not what I had imagined when I thought of our first night together. In fact, I had a very different delusion altogether. But if that would make you happy, I can work with it."

I smiled and responded, "I am glad to hear it. It does mean a lot to me."

He nodded and gave me a kiss.

Later that same night, I was finding every excuse not to rush to Robb's quarters and into his bed. I didn't want to have sex with him and I had a suspicion that if he kissed me a certain way and whispered the right words in my ear, my breeches would fly off in less than a second. I skulked around the halls for a very long time, so long that I actually lost track of time. I looked at portraits and statues and ran my fingers over them. I wondered about the people who they were made for, the lives they led, the secrets they kept. Did they get everything they wanted? Were they happy? The questions I could ask were endless.

Most of the statues and portraits and paintings were depictions of Robb's ancestors and I wondered if they were all like him. I wondered if they were aggressive and persistent or if they were handsome and attentive. I wondered about his father Ned the most. I had heard a myriad of good things about Ned and about his goodness and benevolence as a king and I wondered if Robb would be remembered the same way by his subjects. It was so strange to me, Ned's death altered my life completely but I had never even met the man. Robb had talked about him from time to time and he talked about his mother even less. Maybe if Robb had more time with his father, he wouldn't have been so hasty. Maybe if Robb had more time with his mother, I'd still be engaged to Willas, maybe even married now. But in reality, there was no real purpose in speculation. Robb's parents had both died entirely too soon and I was to marry him.

"Lord Jon?" I heard a deep voice say. I took a step back from the statue of Robb's grandfather, King Rickard Stark, and turned towards the voice. To my surprise, it was Theon's husband, Lord Ramsay. I was never quite sure what to make of him; he was attractive in the strangest way, if you ask me. He had dark hair and pale skin and truly appeared to be a man of the brutal and cold North. Beyond that, Theon had already told me that Ramsay was a "beast of a man" (which was something that I would never forget, by the way) and said that they had had relations on several occasions before marriage (not that I was in a position to judge). Furthermore, he just made me uncomfortable.

"Yes, Lord Ramsay? How can I help you?" I tried to ask politely as possible. I didn't think for a second that he would harm me, but I also didn't want to take any chances by inciting him, his own love had described him as violent.

"King Robb and Lord Theon have sent me to go and find you. King Robb says you should have arrived in his chambers hours ago and he is worried about you." Oh. I frowned and realized that is why Ramsay had come. It was almost sort of comforting and I felt myself blush. He smiled and said in his gruff, deep voice, "Oh you don't have to be embarrassed; Theon and I spent many a night together before we were married."

I smiled back at him and returned, "Yes I know. Theon told me."

Ramsay raised his eyebrow and asked, "Oh really? What did Theon say about me? Good things I hope."

I wasn't entirely certain how to respond to a question like that. Should I lie and try to make what Theon said sound more palatable? Or should I just be honest and tell him what Theon really said? I decided to tell Ramsay the truth, that way if it got back to Theon, he couldn't be upset with me for lying. "He said you are an untamable beast in the bedroom. He says he likes you like that. He thinks it is the way alphas are supposed to behave with their omegas."

Ramsay smiled. He took a step towards me and took a lock of my hair into his hands. He did it gently, or as gently as a brute like him possibly could. Then he whispered into my ear, "You have the prettiest silver locks. You're the prettiest omega I've ever laid eyes on." The feel of his cold breath radiated through my body and I quietly asked, "You don't think Theon is the prettiest omega that you have ever seen?"

He took a step back and answered, "No, I don't. Theon is pretty, but you are certainly prettier. And if things were different, I'd never let you leave my bed. But I've sworn myself to Theon and I won't betray him, as long as he doesn't betray me." Then, he cocked his head, "Shall we?"

I nodded, without saying anything. I followed closely behind Ramsay and I watched and admired his body. He was muscular and strong, but in a distinct way. He wasn't muscular like a knight or a soldier, more like…I couldn't put my finger on it. In reality and after some careful consideration, I could understand why Theon liked Ramsay. He was attractive and brutish and for Theon, that's what he wanted. Plus, Ramsay did appear to have a commitment to Theon and their marriage, which was important.

It didn't take us too long to reach Robb's quarters and when we entered the room, Robb stood, marched over, and kissed me. "I was worried about Jon, don't do that again." I nodded. Theon was sitting in a nearby chair and he smiled and turned to Ramsay, "I think it's time that we leave King Robb and Lord Jon to their own devices." Ramsay nodded curtly and they left.

Robb was wearing a black robe that night and it was a very complimentary appearance for him. He looked even more handsome than he usually did. He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Would you like some wine?"

I did, but I was skeptical about accepting his offer. The last thing I needed was to become drunk and let my morals fly out the window. Yet and still, I nodded and responded, "Yes, I'll take the wine." Robb nodded, grabbed a pitcher of wine, and poured into a nearby cup. He then grabbed the cup and brought it over to me, "For you." He said. I drank the wine slowly, my eyes not parting with Robb's the entire time. He only continued to smile at me devilishly.

"You look so pretty tonight, Jon, here in my quarters. This is what it will be like for the rest of our lives." He said. I sighed, not entirely pleased with the thought of that. I put the wine down on a nearby table and responded, "Only until we have children."

Robb smiled and exclaimed, "I am so glad that you are thinking about our children! Just earlier today, I was contemplating names for our children. Would you like to hear them?"

No. I did not want to hear the imagined names for children that did not yet exist. I was not even particularly infatuated with the idea of children. But I knew that if I were to marry Robb (which was obviously not a choice) it would only be my duty to give him strong, alpha heirs. Just like his ancestors and mine had done for several years beforehand. Despite the annoyance of potential names, it seemed to distract Robb from the prospect of sex and that was something to take delight it. "Sure Robb. Tell me all the names that you would like to give our children."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He sat me down in a chair and then he sat down in a chair beside mine. "I want our first alpha son to be named Eddard, like my father. The next king of Westeros should be King Eddard, second of his name. For any other alpha sons that we may have, we can name them Rodrik or Torrhen, after the first king of the Seven Kingdoms."

I nodded, pretending to be interested in naming children that had not even been conceived. Then I noticed something, "Robb, you seem to have only given thought to alpha sons that we may have. What of the possibility that we may be blessed with other children?"

Robb seemed to be surprised by my question at first. His eyebrows shriveled and it was apparent that he was pondering something in his head. Then he responded, "I think I will allow you to name those children. It will be my responsibility as king to take extra close attention to our alpha sons, because they will inherit the kingdom." I frowned at that, foreseeing a future of being personally responsible for all the children that Robb was too busy to be bothered with. He must have seen my frown, because he quickly added, "Not that I will not care for our children all the same, I will be sure to make sure that I spend time with all our children. That I promise you."

I nodded and sighed, "I am glad to hear it Robb." He nodded and continued his agenda about children. "Do you think our children will have my dark hair or your pretty silver curls?"

Now that was an interesting question. It would be nice to have a son or daughter that had the same hair that I did. "I do not Robb; we will have to wait until our children our born. Then we will know."

He smirked and I knew immediately I had phrased my thoughts the wrong way, because clearly they had given Robb the wrong idea. Robb licked his lips and sexily spoke, "Well then, when will our children be born, then? It seems like such a long wait for us to find out, maybe we had better get a start soon."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I had said the wrong things the minute my mouth opened. Robb would take any opportunity to further his horny and sex-filled agenda. "Robb, we talked about this earlier, at least I recall talking about it."

He rolled his eyes back at me and responded, "Yes of course, you told me that we would not make love tonight and I respect that, but I would like to know when you plan for us to finally make love. I have been fantasizing about it since the day we meet. Wow that feels like eons ago now."

I knew that he wanted sex (or lovemaking as he liked to call it) but he would just have to wait until I said so. "Robb, the earliest that I would even consider lovemaking with you is on our wedding night. Ask me again, then, when we will be bound by the gods and the state."

He seemed to appreciate that answer. He nodded and responded, "Well fine, I can wait until our wedding night. You are aware that our wedding is set for a fortnight away, right?"

I sighed. "Yes Robb. I know it very well."

He nodded and then said, "Well then let's go to bed."

The next morning, I woke up wrapped in Robb's strong arms. He breathed heavily against my neck, just as Willas had done before. Robb's entire body was pressed against mine, asserting its imagined dominance and possession over me. I actually did not mind it and I might even say that I enjoyed it. Might.

I was pretty excited for the day, though, Aegon and Margaery were returning from Dragonstone. I had never been away from Aegon for longer than two weeks before and I was especially excited to see my brother again. I slowly rose from the bed and I then carefully get out from Robb's entrapping clutches. I stood up and quietly made my way to the window. There was nothing that I loved better than the view of Blackwater Bay. It was the most beautiful body of water that I had ever seen and even though I had been born and raised on the shores of the bay, seeing it from the heights of the Red Keep made it even better.

"It is the most beautiful view, isn't it?" I heard Robb ask. I turned around and looked at him. He was propped up in the bed, on his elbows. I smiled and asked, "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "No, you didn't. I normally wake about this time. I'm glad to see you enjoying the view, though. Does your king have a good view?" He made a silly face and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and responded, "Yes, my king has a very good view."

"Yes he does. You're the beautiful view I was referencing." He smirked and then asked, "Are you excited to see Lord Aegon and Lady Margaery?"

I nodded and turned back to look at him. "I am so excited to see them! Especially Aegon. I miss my brother."

Robb nodded and then offered, "I know I built that green for the purpose of it being a quite space for you and I, but I think it would be very nice if you and Aegon spent some quality time together there."

I smiled and looked back at Robb. He looked so handsome with his curls all messy and he was being so sweet to me. I ran over onto the bed, pushed him down, and kissed him hard. I then proceeded to leave little love bites on his neck. Then I whispered in his ear, "When you go to your Small Council meeting today, I want all your advisers to see all the red marks on your neck and know that I left them there."

I moved back and I got off him. Robb was smiling at me darkly and he was breathing very deeply and I knew I had gone too far and gotten him horny. So before he could do anything, I moved off the bed completely and quickly moved back to the window and looked out of it again. I heard Robb chuckle behind me and he muttered, "Wow, I guess I should let you and Aegon use the green more often haha."

I nodded, "Yes, maybe you should."

I had gone out to the green before I saw Aegon, just so I could have some alone time, to be with my thoughts. The green was gorgeous and I truly loved it. I was so glad that I had asked Robb for it and I was even happier that he had built it for me. Or, had someone else build it for me. Either way, it had been constructed and it was beautiful.

I had climbed atop one of the horses when I heard, "I didn't know that you knew how to climb atop a horse all by yourself, squirt."

I turned myself and the horse around to see Aegon. He was dressed in the clothes that we had worn on Dragonstone, not the clothes that we wore in King's Landing. Honestly though, it was nice to see him dressed like that. It reminded me of an easier, simpler, and less stressful time. At time that was unfortunately long gone.

I smiled back at him and countered, "Well, I've learned a ton of things since you've been away." Then I asked, "How did you know to find me here?"

Aegon shrugged and responded, "Your betrothed, the king, told me that I could find you here. Wow, this place is so beautiful. It must be nice to be the apple of the king's eye."

I squinted at the comment. "You can try it for a few days and see if you like it. I am certain that it would agree with you. You would like it."

He rolled his eyes and went for the other horse. He mounted it and said, "Well anyways, I have some big news for you."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Oh yes? What would that be?"

He smiled and calmly responded, "You'll soon have a nephew or niece."

My neck snapped in shock. My brother was going to be a father? Wow, times were certainly changing fast. Too fast, if you ask me. "Margaery's pregnant?"

He nodded, "Yes she is. Must have been all those long nights we spent on Dragonstone, nothing to do but each other."

I rolled my eyes at his lewd comment. But it was nice to have Aegon back. "Are you excited for your wedding? I talked to Robb a little bit and he's very excited."

I sighed and responded, "Yes, he is. I'm working on it." Aegon squinted, but he didn't question my statement. And it was true, I liked Robb very much and I wanted to be with him, I just wasn't sure how I wanted it. Not yet, at least.

**Chapter 11: He Always Gets What He Wants**

"You mean to tell me that my brother in law impregnated his omega before I did?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Then I reminded him, "Technically Aegon isn't your brother in law yet, so you have nothing to be upset about."I knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say and his eyes flashed with his anger. He took a moment to calm down and I was proud of him for learning to control himself, he really had been making an effort recently and I appreciated it. Robb started, "I obviously know that he isn't my brother in law yet, but you know that's not the point!"

I sighed and nodded. I was learning how to deal with Robb when he was upset but I at least knew that he wanted to heard in arguments and that his point of view needed to be respected. "I know what you meant, Robb. I am genuinely sorry if you are upset that Aegon impregnated Margaery first, but it is not my fault and you know that."

Robb sighed and turned to me. He gave me a forced smile and then reminded me, "I know it isn't your fault. I just want to make a baby with you." He said it in a bit of singsongy sort of way.

I rolled my eyes, but I hid a smile. "I know that you would like to make a baby with me, but we can not do anything until we are married, otherwise our child would be illegitimate."

He growled at that. "I think it is pointless to have children be damned for their parents' crimes! If we have a child together, he would still be my heir, bastard or not."

I raised an eyebrow, "I respect and appreciate your forward thinking, Robb, but I think it might be difficult to make people respect a bastard's rule. Unless, of course, you made a law forbidding treating a bastard child as if they were not your own."

He smirked at that. "You always think of the best things, Jon."

I couldn't disagree with such sound and true logic. I walked over to him and I gave his lips a quick peck. "We will be married in a few days Robb. The night of our wedding will be the night that you put our son in my belly, yes?"

He smirked and I knew he liked the sound of it. He nodded quickly and responded, "Yes. I'll put my boys in your belly." Then he pressed on, "Gods, you would look so beautiful with your belly full with my heirs. Maybe you will give me twins."

I backed up. "Don't lose your head there, Robb. I would still like to have them one at a time."

He groaned, "If you must." But he smiled and I knew he was pleased. Then he redirected the topic of conversation, "I was toying with the idea of taking Aegon and Ramsay and some other alphas on a hunt today. What do you think of that?"

I snorted. The only thing that I had ever seen Aegon successfully hunt was Margaery and he had some help from me in that respect. But it would be good for him to make friends with other lords and alphas. Besides, I would love to hear how Ramsay hunts. I bet that beast of a man jumps of his horse and rips the animal apart himself. I smiled to Robb and stated, "I like that idea. Just as long as you all don't hurt yourselves." Then a thought sprung into my mind and I added, "Maybe I could have event for some of the noble omegas. Have tea in the gardens and such."

Robb smiled, "I think that is an excellent idea. I'll have Torrhen send Theon down to help you pick suitable candidates for your event. He's very good at that."

I smiled.

"We need to invite both the Tyrell omegas, your sister in law, Lady Margaery and Loras of Storm's Edge."

I was a bit hesitant to do that. I knew Margaery very well, but I had never met Loras and there was a strong possibility that he might carry a grudge against me for the events that occurred with Willas. I couldn't blame him if he was upset with the about that either. I bit my lip and tried to relate it to Theon in a way that didn't sound bitter or rueful. "Are you certain that inviting Loras is a good idea? I imagine there may be some bad blood betwixt him and I for obvious reasons."

Theon rolled his eyes and grunted. "Let me explain something to you, Jon. In a week, you will be married to the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Any bad blood that might have transpired between you and the members of House Tyrell will be long forgotten."

I was skeptical about that, but I knew that Theon had a better handle on King's Landing politics than I did. "Well fine then. Invite him too." Theon nodded and then proceeded to write his name down on a parchment. He then said a list of names omegas' names from houses great and small. I nodded along and agreed with all the names he mentioned.

Eventually Theon stopped saying names and then remarked, "We'll need some different clothes, though."

I rolled my eyes. "What in the seven hells are you talking about? There's no reason why we'll need different clothes."

To my surprise, Theon nodded in agreement. "You know what, Jon? You're right. We don't need any new clothes, you need some new clothes."

I sighed. One thing that I would never understand about King's Landing is the constant necessity for extravagance. On Dragonstone, we very rarely wore anything but regular clothes. But I knew good and well that Theon would only continue to press the issue and it would only waste time. "Fine Theon, new clothes."

He smiled and responded, "See, I knew you would agree. I already had something sewn up for you." He turned around and moved a sheet and immediately revealed a gorgeous purple tunic. I walked over and I touched it. It was so beautiful. Yet and still, I couldn't wear that. "Theon." I said. "You know I can't wear purple until I marry Robb or at least until our wedding day. It's the color for royalty."

Theon rolled his eyes. "Robb won't mind at all. Put it on."

I kept running my fingers up and down the material. It was so beautiful. I had never touched something so soft before. I held it up to my body and it was a perfect match. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Hey, how did you know my size?"

He smirked and said, "I swiped one your boring gray tunics. I didn't think you would notice and I was right, you didn't notice. Besides, isn't this so much better?"

I wanted to be upset with Theon, but he was right. It was beautiful. "Turn around so I can put it on." I instructed. Theon smirked and rolled his eyes, but he did as he was bid. I quickly undressed and redressed and put my new clothes on rather quickly. "You may turn around now." I said and Theon turned instantly. His eyes swelled and he gave me a small smile. "Oh Jon, you look gorgeous."

I awkwardly smiled back at him and uttered a small, "Thanks."

He nodded and proceeded, "One more thing, I have a string of purple roses for you to wear on your head."

I squinted in confusion. "Why would I do that? The last time I wore a string of roses on my head was the first day I stepped foot in King's Landing. The roses are supposed to be a symbol of youth and virginity. Why would I wear them now?"

Theon huffed and put them on my head, completely ignoring my queries. "I don't understand why you must always make everything so difficult. Things could be so easy for you, but you always insist on being difficult."

In turn, I ignored his comment. "Do I look well with the roses?"

He nodded, "You do. Come, we're off to the Great Hall."

"Oh, is that where we're having our event, instead of the garden." Theon made a funny face and then quietly spoke, "You could say something like that."

He took my hand and led me to the Great Hall. The castle was shockingly quiet and empty. Which was strange, because it was almost always loud and bustling and full of scheming courtiers and greedy omegas. But not today. Obviously, something was very wrong. When we arrived in the Great Hall, I knew then what the issue was: there was a wedding today. But whose? I scanned around the room and I saw a man standing on the other side of the Great Hall. Ah, I thought, that must be the groom. But as I focused my eyesight on the man, I noticed that he was wearing a crown. He was also wearing purple and gold. It was Robb.

Fuck.

I immediately turned to Theon and asked, "What the fuck?"

He shrugged and apologetically responded, "He really wanted to surprise you. He told me not to tell you. He thinks it's romantic." I sighed. It was literally the opposite of romantic. It was annoying and manipulative, some of Robb's worst traits. But I wasn't all that upset with him, we were to be married in a few days time anyway, I just couldn't understand why he didn't tell me.

I felt an arm take me and I looked over and it was Aegon. That only made sense of course; my father was dead, so Aegon, as the alpha in my life, would give me away to Robb. He gave me a small smile and quietly asked, "This is what you wanted, right? Margaery and I just found out about this. If you and Robb were planning this bizarre speedy wedding, you could have at least told me. I am still your big brother."

He was leading me down the aisle and all the eyes of everyone who was anyone were on us. I was beyond uncomfortable; I didn't like eyes on me and especially not this way. I was glad to know that Aegon hadn't known about this in advance, but of course he didn't, Aegon would have told me about it in advance. He would never have led me like a pig for slaughter knowingly.

I smoothly responded, "You're right, I should have told you. I'll be certain that I keep you in the loop from now on. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good, Jon. You really do look great."

We reached the front of the Great Hall and Aegon let my arm go. Robb nodded to him and Aegon left and sat with Margaery. Robb gently took my hand and I raised my eyebrow and quietly asked, "Really? Really, Robb?"

He simply smiled back at me and asked, "Do you like it? I had Theon make the tunic for you. You look so gorgeous, love. Are you upset with me?"

I sighed. Then, I answered him honestly, "No. I'm not upset with you at all."

He kissed my cheek and we both turned to the septon. Robb and I were standing side by side and he calmly intertwined our hands. The septon proceeded to tie a ribbon in a knot around our joined hands, literally tying the knot, which symbolized my union with Robb. While tying the ribbon the septon said, "Let it be known that Lord Jon of House Targaryen and Robb of the Royal House Stark and the King of the Seven Kingdoms are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The septon then announced, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

The septon then commanded, "Look upon each other and say the words", at which Robb and I had to recite our vows to each other, both of us speaking simultaneously. First, we listed off the names of each of the Seven, in whose sight we were wedding: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." Immediately following this, still speaking simultaneously, we recited our main vows: "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

The septon then remarked, "I now pronounce you Robb and Jon, King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Then Robb kissed me and the courtiers applauded. Robb and I were wedded in sight of the gods and men. All the struggle and all the danger that I had encountered was over, being thrown back and forth from Willas to Robb, it was finished. All the drama and the stress. It was finished.

He had told me a long time before that he would have me. I should have listened. He was right, of course.

He always gets what he wants.


End file.
